Mended Hearts
by 8thweasleykid
Summary: Ginny finds herself in love with a certian blond Slytherin. The question is, does he return that love, or is there another man who desires to win the affections of the youngest weasley. Although this is complete I am looking for a BETA to fix my mistakes.
1. Ravenclaw

**Disclaimer: I, in no way own any part of the HP universe.**

**This is a revised version of a story I wrote and posted quite some time ago. The plot and story line is the same, I simply made a few changes in dialog and added a bit more description.**

**This is a GW/SS fic, with a bit of GW/DM thrown in for fun. **

_**Prolog**_

_**Ravenclaw**_

Ginny Weasley was the youngest and only girl of seven children. She had been coddled, and perpetually treated, in her opinion, like a five year old for as long as she could remember. She hadn't been allowed to play Quidditch with her brothers, which included Ron who was only fourteen months older then her. She wasn't allowed to go camping, or stay up late on special occasions, or any other such allowances given to her older brother. Often she felt like a porcelain doll that was brought out to be looked at by friends and family, but never touched, or used. _Finally _she was heading off to Hogwarts and out from under her mother's scrutinizing eye, and into a world of endless possibilities, that was unless her brothers got in the way, which they most likely would.

Staring out the window of the Hogwarts Express as the scenery flew by, she wished she was sorted anywhere but Gryffindor, where four of her brothers were waiting to boss her around. She just wanted a chance to prove herself, to show her family and the wizarding world she was more than just a cute little face.

The sound of her compartment door sliding open pulled her from her thoughts.

"Weasley! Shouldn't you be with the other future Gryffindorks."

Ginny rolled her eyes at the blond Slytherin. She had heard stories from both her brother and Harry about what type of boy Draco Malfoy was supposed to be: arrogant, rude, a true git through and through. "What do you want Draco?"

"Draco?" He raised an eyebrow.

"That's your name isn't it?"

The second year Slytherin took a few steps further into the compartment, planting himself on the seat opposite Ginny. "Yes but your lot usually refers to me as Malfoy."

"Maybe I don't want to be like 'my lot'." She sighed.

"Ah, unsatisfied with the Gryffindor lifestyle?"

"I guess you could say that."

"What about your boyfriend, Potter."

Ginny laughed throwing her head back in the process."No thanks."

"Thought you liked him? At least it seemed that way in the bookstore, you seemed rather…defensive of him."

"I think it was just an automatic mechanism to defend him, like if someone insulted one of my brothers."

"Hum, well, personally I hope you end up in my house."

Ginny laughed. She may not have wanted to be in Gryffindor, but she certainly didn't want to be in Slytherin. She'd have been disowned. "I doubt highly that will happen."

Draco learned over, his face only inches from her own, a smirk pulled to his lips. "Maybe not, but it would have been fun to have you there."

Ginny scoffed at his words. "Why would you want a blood-traitor in your precious house of snakes?"

Slowly rising from the seat, and after a long breath, Draco said rather nonchalantly "You are a Pureblood, you choose the traitor part." With that he turned and left.

Ginny waited patiently for her turn with the Sorting Hat, she knew she would be last or close to it because of her surname. She looked over at The Gryffindor table, she didn't see Ron or Harry, come to think of it she didn't see them on the train either.

Odd.

Shaking her head, she thought, _Dunderheads must have missed it_. Finally, Ginny was called, and she was, in fact the last in the group.

She took a deep breath as the hat was placed over her head and began to read her mind.

"_Ah, Miss Weasley, well we know where to put you don't we."_

"I don't want to be in Gryffindor." She said plainly.

"_No? You fit there. You are courageous and brave just as your brothers and parents."_

"I don't want to be like my brothers and parents.'

"_Hum, well, let's see then. You are loyal and kind, you are also very ambitious, but you don't have the personality to lay with the snakes. You are very intelligent, head girl material in fact. Yes that will work…RAVENCLAW!_

Ginny smiled as she happily headed over to the Ravenclaw table taking a seat next to a girl with blond hair and a dreamy expression and whom she knew as Luna Lovegood, her neighbor. She looked glanced over to the Gryffindor table and at her brothers. Percy was shaking his head, but the twins didn't seem to care either way. They just waved and smiled. She couldn't help but look over at Draco at the Slytherin table, who gave her a smirk and a wink in return.

The next morning she headed to the Owlery to send her parents a letter letting them know what house she was in. She didn't think they would have a problem with her being in Ravenclaw as long as she wasn't in Slytherin she was sure to be fine. Ginny had attached the note to one of the school owl's leg and headed back down the steps when she quite literally ran into a tall figure in black robes.

"Oh, excuse me professor."

"Miss Weasley." He glared down at her, his eyes scanning the Ravenclaw crest on her school robes. "Ah yes, the first Weasley to not be in Gryffindor, ever!" He sneered.

"Maybe," she smiled, "but its okay."

"You do not have a problem with your sorting?"

"Not at all. I prefer to pave my own road as it were."

"Not wanting to live it the Gryffindor shadow, how very…enlightening."

"Yes, well have a pleasant day sir." With that she headed down the stairs.

_**Ginny's 3rd Year**_

Ginny had found a nice spot by the lake, the air was crisp but clear and seemed like a nice day to enjoy the being outside before the winter weather turned too cold to enjoy. Just as she opened up her Transfiguration book planning to get ahead on some reading, the booming voice of her brother Ron interrupted her.

"You are not going to the ball with Draco Malfoy."

"Yes I am." She knew this would come up eventually, and out of her three brothers remaining at Hogwarts, Ron had the biggest mouth.

"No you are not. He will hurt you."

"He will not, Ron. Now go away."

"Harry, back me up." He said looking at his best mate who had only just caught up to his friend.

After taking a second to catch his breath, Harry replied, "Ron's right Ginny, you can't trust a Malfoy."

Ginny eyes narrowed at the Boy-Who-Lived. Why did Harry always follow Ron's lead? Honestly, didn't the boy have a mind of his own? "Well in that you didn't ask me, I think I have the right to choose whomever I want."

"Wh-why would I ask you?" Harry asked suddenly sounding quite nervous, his eyes quickly finding his worn trainers quiteinteresting.

"Because you like me, at least that's what you told Hermione in the Library the other day."

"I um…I have to go." Without even looking back up at the Ravenclaw, Harry turned and left; Ron quickly followed.

"Harry, is that true, do you like my sister?"

"I just told Hermione that I thought she was pretty." He admitted, his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink in the process.

"Oh, well you're not going to go out with her, right?"

"I can't now. But I better ask someone soon. I am a Champion, although I wish I wasn't." He sighed. "Maybe I'll ask Hermione."

"No!" Ron yelled, though by the look on his face he hadn't meant to. "I mean, er…hasn't she already got someone?"

"No, I don't think so. Are you going to ask her?"

Ron ears turned scarlet. "I didn't say that." He said softly.

"Look." Harry sighed. "I know you like her. If you want to ask her out, then I won't, but I need to know."

"I…I'm not…I don't know." Ron looked more embarrassed than ever, the blush had moved from his cheeks down to his neck.

"Well if you don't ask her by tomorrow I'm going to."

XXX

Ginny stood next to Draco, wearing a form fitting baby blue winter dress, her hair down in loose curls and Draco wasn't shy about pointing out how amazing he thought she looked, not that she minded, in fact she quite enjoyed it. Despite his vindictive nature towards her Gryffindor brother and Harry, Draco had been rather nice to Ginny over the years, and when he asked her to the ball, although she was surprised, she of course said yes.

He was rather good looking after all.

She watched as the Champions walked onto the dance floor with their dates. She saw Harry with Hermione and smiled. She knew Hermione had a crush on Harry, although Ron had a crush on her, but he was too much of a chicken to ask her. Ron did manage to get a date at the last minute, one of the Patel twins, she forgets which one.

"Shall we?" Draco said, offering his arm.

"I'd love to." They walked onto the floor and began to dance.

On the sideline stood Severus Snape, not even bothering to dress up for the occasion. He just watched over the students making sure their hands didn't wander to inappropriate places.

"Good evening Severus." An old, yet cheerful voice greeted the potions master.

"Headmaster."

"Enjoying yourself?" Albus asked, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a lemon drop.

"Not really."

"Your godson seems to be." He popped the sweet into his mouth as he motioned over to Ginny and Draco.

"I noticed."

"I have to say it does my heart good to see him with her, I think it may help with house unity."

"He's only with her to make Miss. Parkinson jealous."

"You sure of that?"

"Yes. He confided in me that he caught her kissing Mr. Nott the other day. He thinks of Miss. Weasley as a friend, but nothing more."

"Ah, too bad. Oh well, Mr. Potter and Miss Granger seem to be enjoying themselves as well."

"Yes, well I'm sure Mr. Potter absolutely loves the attention."

Dumbledore just shook his head and then proceeded to head over to Minerva.

Ginny stayed there until almost midnight dancing with Draco, it was the most fun she ever could remember having. Draco walked her back to her dorm, kissed her hand goodnight and then headed to his own. Ginny knew Draco only thought of her as a friend, and part of her was okay with that, but another part wished for more.

**A/N: Okay there is chapter one, hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you think.**


	2. Love Loss

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

**Here is chapter two; this is where the story really starts to take off. Again, if you notice and spelling or grammar mistakes, please let me know.**

**Now on with chapter 1. I made it nice and long for you, so enjoy…**

_Chapter One_

_Love Loss_

Voldemort was finally and forever vanquished, and for once Harry Potter and his friends could have a normal year at Hogwarts. Harry was dating Hermione and he was on his way to becoming an Auror. Ron, after finally getting over Hermione had started dating Lavender Brown, they have had an on again off again relationship since the year before. Ginny, well she was dating Terry Boot, and they were currently in the empty classroom snogging.

Terry was a great kisser, or so Ginny thought, sadly that was the only reason she was with him. He was actually a bit of an ass, and as such demonstrated so by slowly moving his hand from her knee, to her thigh, and then under her skirt. That's when Ginny pushed him off.

"What?" He huffed, irritated.

"I told you I wasn't interested in going that far."

"Why not?" Terry whined.

"Because I'm not that type of girl."

"Come on Ginny, please." He said reaching for her once again.

Just then the door of the classroom burst open. "What do you two think you're doing?" The couple turned to see Draco Malfoy standing at the door way.

"Draco!" Ginny huffed at the interruption.

"Boot. You weren't trying to force yourself on her where you?"

"No. Just trying to get to second base." He joked. Draco didn't find it funny.

"20 points from Ravenclaw for being a git, and for trying to feel up my best friend."

With a dramatic roll of his eyes Terry stood from the desk the couple was sitting on. "Fine. I'm leaving." Without so much of a good bye to his girlfriend, Terry left, leaving Ginny and Draco alone in the classroom.

"You really need to stop doing that Draco. I can take care of myself." She said hopping off the desk herself.

"I was just doing my duty as Head Boy." He stated rather matter-a-factly.

"Oh, then why didn't you take points from me?" Ginny asked logically, Draco just shrugged.

"Why do you date losers like that anyway?" He asked.

"Because the man I want is engaged to elitist snob."

Draco sighed as he ran his hand through his platinum blond hair. "Ginny, please we have had this conversation before."

"I know. It's an arranged marriage, blah, blah; you have to marry her in order to inherit the Malfoy fortune, blah, blah."

"Ginny." He said taking gently her hand, his grey-blue eyes meeting her brown. "I really wish I could be with you, believe me."

Ginny shook her head softly. "Don't lie to me Draco. It just makes it hurt more."

The Slytherin exhaled deeply as he ran is hands softly down her arms.

"I do care for you Ginny, more then I wish I did."

Their eyes connected, they both smiled softly at each other.

"You know, money's not everything." Ginny spoke breaking the silence.

"No its not." Draco then leaned in and softly kissed Ginny on the lips. It was something he had done a few times over the course of the years. Ginny had treasured every one of them. "Sometimes I wish my family didn't have the prestige and the money, but they do and I can't change that."

Ginny sighed, releasing his hands. "With privilege comes responsibility?"

"Something like that." Draco paused for a moment. "You're a beautiful girl Ginny, you'll find someone."

"I don't want someone. I want you." It was more than words but her very soul that pleaded with the boy her heart so despertly desired.

Draco once again leaned in and softly kissed the woman he truly loved. "I better go before I do something I regret."

"If you want me Draco, all you have to do is ask."

"I can't do that to you."

"I want you to. I'll give it to your Draco. Just ask me."

"No Ginny. I can't".

"Why?"

"Because I am not the love them and leave them type."

"You don't have to leave."

"Yes. I do". Draco Malfoy loved Ginny, he knew that, and in his heart he would never deny that, but they couldn't be together, the animosity between their family alone was enough of a deterrent. So with a final kiss, he left.

Ginny cried herself to sleep that night. She loved that boy so much, and she could tell he cared for her too. She simply didn't understand why they couldn't be together. She had heard his excuses time and time again, most of which she just didn't see the severity of: money and family honor. Her family didn't care for such things and as long and you were happy and loved, that was all that mattered. Apparently such things did not carry enough importance for Draco. He would put his family and their traditions before his own heart and his true feelings.

The next day Ginny headed to Potions class her eyes puffy and swollen. "Ginny, you okay?" One of her best friends, Luna Lovegood, asked her.

"I-I'm fine." Of course she really wasn't. In fact her mind wasn't at all where it should have been. So much so that she accidently added to many newts eyes to her potion ruining it completely.

"Miss Weasley, if you could stay after class please." Professor Snape requested.

"Yes sir." After everyone had exited out of the room she followed professor Snape into his office.

"Miss Weasley. Are you alright?"

Snape was never known for being a kind man, but for some reason, he always was to Ginny, or at least he didn't respond with the same venom he did when most of his students made a mistake. She really didn't understand why but she would have been a fool question it.

"Yes. Just tired."

"Miss Weasley it is obvious you have been crying. Is this about Mr. Boot?"

"No." She said looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Then it is about Mr. Malfoy." She remained silent.

"Ginny." She looked up, surprised by the use of her first name by a professor. "Draco will marry Miss. Parkinson, whether he wants to or not. He feels it is his duty as the only heir to the Malfoy linage to do so."

"I'm a pureblood too." She reasoned.

"Indeed you are, and in many ways you are far more pure then Pansy Parkinson, but Draco will put his family before you. I am sorry, but it is the truth."

"I know. I guess part of me just hoped that one day he would realize our feelings for each other were more important."

"Unfortunately Ginny…often we cannot have the ones we truly love."

"I know. It's just…hard."

"I do understand, more then you could possibly know…If you ever want to talk, I am available."

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate it."

"You are welcome. You should get to your next class." Ginny nodded and left for Transfiguration.

Severus sighed, burying his head in his hands. "You're a fool Severus." He said to himself. "An old fool."

Two weeks past and Ginny ignored Draco at all cost. Unfortunately, as she was searching for a quiet, empty classroom she could study in, the library being to full of people preparing for end of term exams, she opened the door to a normally unused classroom on the second floor to an absolute shock. Draco's half naked body lying on top of that pug Parkinson. She gasped in horror. Draco turned to see the woman he loved, her eyes filled with tears.

"Draco." She said softly then running from the room.

"Damn it." Draco pulled from Pansy and quickly put on his pants.

"Draco, don't go. You haven't finished yet. "

"I'll finish later." He ran out the door and quickly began searched for Ginny. He found her in the another unused classroom further down the corridors. She was sitting on the floor, her knees to her chest her arms wrapped around them, her head resting on her knees as she cried.

"Ginny please don't cry."

"Go away Malfoy. Go finish fucking your fiancé."

"Ginny please." He sat down on the ground besides her, wrapping his arms around small frame. She tried to pull away, he just wrapped them tighter. "I'm sorry Ginny. I didn't intend for you to see that."

"Then maybe you should have locked the fucking door Draco!" She yelled, finally pushing him off.

"Ginny please, she's my fiancée. I have every right to-

"Go away! Just leave me alone." She cried, once again dropping her forehead to her knees.

"I can't leave you hurting like this."

"Unless you leave the slut it's always going to hurt."

"Ginny I-

Ginny looked up, her face filled with heartache and pain and betrayal. "You know even though I knew you weren't a virgin I kept telling myself you were, and that one day you would come to me and we would give ourselves to each other for the first time."

"Ginny you can't possibly expect-

"What!" She said jumping up from the ground, Draco stood as well. "That someone as handsome and charming and wonderful as you to stay a virgin? Of course not, especially when you have someone like Parkinson to give it to. I'm sure she wasn't a virgin when you were together for the first time either. I'm sure you have heard the rumors about how many guys she has slept with, not that you care because she's who your father wants you to marry, and that all that matters. She'll probably cheat on you once you're married too but-

Ginny's rant was cut short by Draco's mouth consuming hers. She wanted to push him off, to tell him to go stuff himself, but she couldn't. Her whole body tingled as he continued to kiss her, his lips moving all over her face and neck.

"You want me." He whispered in her ear.

"Forever."

"How about for tonight?" Draco unbuttoned her cloak as he continued to kiss her, allowing it to fall to the floor.

"Draco."

"Yes." He said as he slowly began unbuttoned her blouse.

"Only if its forever." He stopped undressing her.

"It can't be."

"Then I can't. As much as I long for you, I can't be with you only once it wouldn't be fair."

"We can still be together, just in secret."

"I will not be your mistress Draco Malfoy!" She yelled as she re-buttoned up her shirt. "I will gladly be your girlfriend, your wife, but never your mistress."

"Why?" He said wrapping his arms around her once again.

"I think more of myself then to be the woman on the side." Ginny sneered, pushing him off her body with all her strength. "If you ever grow the balls to leave Parkinson, then write me. Until then, just stay out of my way." She then grabbed her cloak, quickly put it on and left the classroom.

XXX

"I cannot believe you asked her to be your mistress." Severus scolded his godson later that evening as they sat in his quarters having tea.

"What else was I supposed to do?"

"Leave the hussy."

"I can't."

"Then you need to stay away from Miss. Weasley."

"But I love her."

"Obviously, not enough."

Draco sighed and then paused to gather his thoughts before continuing. He had always felt sorry for his godfather. He never married and the one woman he loved unconditionally most likely did not feel the same. He spent his life mourning her, but now…now was his chance to live.

"Severus. I know how you feel about her."

Severus closed his eyes, thought for a moment and then opened them again. "Draco. I can assure you I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I see the way you look at her. It's the same way she looks at me." Draco had noticed, since the beginning of that year, Severus' eyes were often on the young Ravenclaw, and not ever so briefly, either.

"Draco, G-…Miss Weasley is seventeen-years-old and my student, it would be inappropriate for me to harbor feeling for her."

"I just want her to be happy."

"Then marry her instead of Parkinson."

"I can't." His voice rose as he ran his hands through his shoulder length blond hair.

"Draco. I certainly hope that you do not do to your children what your father is doing to you."

"I don't plan to. Look, Ginny's of age and next year is her last. I know how you feel. Just try and show her you can make her happy."

"I cannot promise that."

"Please Severus, for Ginny."

Snape sighed softly, closing his eyes briefly. "I will think about it."

"Thank you."

XXX

The year ended without Ginny saying another word to Draco Malfoy. She did however receive a note from him slipped into her bag as she boarded the Hogwarts Express.

_My Dearest Ginny,_

_**I love you**__. I am sorry I never told you before, but I didn't want to hurt you even more. I am sorry things had to end this way, but I know you will find someone out there better for you than me. Someone who can love you and appreciate you, and who won't neglect you or pass you over for family honor. I hope that one day we can be friends again. You will always be in my heart._

_Love,_

_Draco_

A tear fell to Ginny's cheek as she finished the letter. Quickly wiping it away, she folded it up and placed it back in her bag.

"You okay." Hermione asked. As she and Harry sat down next to the youngest Weasley.

"I'm fine. Where's Ron?"

"Off with Lavender somewhere snogging."

Ginny rolled her eyes. She swore besides eating and sleeping, snogging was the only thing those two dim wits ever did. It was like their lips were hexed together.

"You know that's not a bad idea." Harry said wrapping his arm around Harmonies and nuzzling his face in her neck.

"Harry." She giggled.

Ginny rolled her eyes and decided to leave the couple alone. She grabbed her bag and headed to find an empty compartment. To her dismay there were none. There was one however that had only one person in it.

"Professor Snape. What are you going here?"

Severus looked up from his book and gave the young Ravenclaw a small smile. Ginny had never seen the man smile before. She had to admit, it was nice.

"Well, hello Miss Weasley. I have the unfortunate duty of patrolling the train this trip."

"Oh," she said sitting down across from him, "bummer."

"Yes, well. I don't actually patrol. I just read." Ginny glance down at the cover of his book.

"War and Peace. I've never heard of it." She said as she flipped her long red hair behind her left shoulder. Severus couldn't help but it but the gestures reminded him of Lily.

"It's a muggle book."

"Ah. That would explain it. Is it any good?"

"It has its good parts. So, why are you not with your friends?"

"Well Ron is off snogging Lavender and Harry decided to do the same with Hermione. I'd rather not watch."

"I see. Well you are more than welcome to join me."

"Thank you, professor."

Ginny pulled out a book of her own and began to read. She fell asleep shortly after and only awoke to the sound of her potion teacher's voice.

"Ginny, we have arrived."

"Huh, what?" She said slowly opening her eyes.

"We are here."

"Oh." The red-heard slowing rose to a sitting position, wiping some drool off her chin as she did.

"Ginny," Severus said giving her another smile, "I have finished my book if you would like to borrow it."

"Oh yes, Thank you." Severus handed the book to Ginny. The tips of their fingers touched as she took it from him. Again he smiled, and so did she.

"Well I suppose I will see you at the beginning of next term."

"Yes. Have a good summer professor."

"You as well, Miss. Weasley."

XXX

Back at home Ginny felt more alone than ever. She was the only kid left in the house. Ron and Hermione were staying at Grimuald place with Harry and of course all her other siblings had moved out long before. The Golden Trio had also already started working. Ron and Harry as Auror's and Hermione in Magical Law. So Ginny would pass her days much like her mother did, by knitting, cooking and taking walks and reading. She read so often in fact that she finished the book Professor Snape let her borrow in less than a week. She decided to write the professor and thank him again for letting her borrow it.

_Professor Snape,_

_Thank you again for lending me your book. I hope you don't mind but my dad asked me if he could read it. I promise you will get it back by the beginning of text term. I hope you are enjoying your summer holiday._

_Ginny M. Weasley_

She attached it to the leg of their ancient owl Errol and watched as she flew out the window and into the darkening night sky.

Severus was going about his morning routine when he heard a tapping noise coming from down stairs. He quickly pulled on his pants and headed down stairs. He let the owl in through the kitchen window, and untied the parchment. To his delight it was from Ginny. He quickly headed back up stairs grabbed a book from his library and headed back down. He then wrote a quick note, placed it inside the book and then tied the book to the owl's leg.

Heading downstairs for breakfast Ginny was surprised to see not her mother but Harry, Hermione, and a blond boy she had never met before.

"Hello." Ginny said, eyeing the stranger curiously.

"Ginny," Hermione gave her friend a good morning hug, "I want you to meet my cousin Jacob Pallen."

Jacob walked over to Ginny and extended his hand. "Hello, Ginny. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said in a very obvious accent.

"Hello," Ginny said shaking his hand, "are you from America?"

"Yes. We only moved here a few months ago. My mum married a muggle, Hermione's uncle."

Ginny's face brightened. "Oh, so you're a wizard?"

"Of course."

"We were all going to head to the coast and thought you might want to come." Harry suggested.

"Sure. Just let me go get my purse."

Ginny quickly grabbed her purse and headed back down stairs. It was obvious she was being set up on a date, but what the heck. He was cute and she was bored.

XXX

Severus sat at his kitchen table brewing a pepper-up potion when there was a knock at the door.

"Perfect timing, I can stop stirring." Severus charmed the ladle to stir 7 more times in a clockwise direction. He then went and answered the door.

"Draco. What a surprise."

"Can I come in?" He asked giving a small smile.

"You can, but I am brewing so you will have to follow me into the kitchen." Draco followed Severus, who resumed his stirring.

"Severus. I don't think I can do this anymore."

"Do what?

"Stay married to Pansy."

Severus gave his godson a questioning look. "You have been married less than two weeks and you're already giving up?"

"She drives me nuts. All she wants to do is shag and shop."

"You made your bed Draco now you have to lie in it."

"I should have married Ginny. I should have dumped the nymphomaniac and married Ginny."

"Too late for regrets Draco. You two are bonded for life. You can only leave her if she commits adultery or dies, that's the only way to break the bond.

"Really? I didn't know that."

Severus gave a throaty laugh."There is a lot of things you do not know, Draco."

"It doesn't matter anyway. She promised me on our wedding day that she would stay faithful now that we are married, for whatever that's worth".

Severus shrugged not at all feeling sorry for his godson.

"Have you heard from Ginny by chance?" Draco asked, moving to lean against the kitchen table.

"Yes. I sat with her on the train and we have been corresponding."

"That's nice. So…you are going to try and date her, right?"

"We will see. I have the annual Potions Master conference coming up and I usually take a promising student with me. I may ask her to come."

"Oh that-that's good." Draco's sounded less then enthused at the possibility, his eyes turning down into the concoction Severus was stirring.

"You did tell me to pursue my interest in her did you not?"

Draco sighed before looking back up at his godfather. "Yes. Yes, I did."

XXX

"So," Jacob said, "Hermione said you will be beginning your last year of schooling this fall."

"I will." Ginny replied.

"Me as well."

"Will you be going to Hogwarts?"

"Possibly. My mother said she could arrange a tutor for me, but I think I would prefer to go to Hogwarts. Hermione has told me some wonderful things about the school."

"It is an amazing place," Ginny added.

"Yes. To be able to go to school in a castle and to be sorted into a house based on your personality. I would go just for the opportunity to see what the hat thinks of me."

Ginny laughed, "You sound like a first year." Jacob laughed as well.

"In a way I would be."

"True."

Hermione and Harry looked at each other and smiled. Their matchmaking seemed to be going well. Hermione knew they both had similar interests and personalities and they did seem to be hitting it off well. Even if it didn't work out in the long run, at least it would help Ginny get her mind off of ferret boy.

The four teenagers spent that day at a sea side amusement park. Jacob and Ginny chatted to each other about their interests, families and plans when they finish school.

"My mother wants me to go into healing like her, but I think I would like to work with magical creatures."

"Then you have to meet Hagrid. He's our gamekeeper."

"Oh right, the half giant. Hermione mentioned him. So what are your plans after graduation?"

"I don't know. I think I would like to do something with potions. Maybe even get an apprenticeship so I can work as a licensed potions mistress."

By the end of the afternoon the two seemed rather friendly and it was even hinted at another get together. When Ginny arrived home her mother handed her a book and note that had come with the post.

_Miss Weasley,_

_Thank you for your note. I am glad you enjoyed the book. Your father may keep it as long as he likes. I have attached another muggle book for you to read. It is one of my favorites. Although it is not as long or difficult as War and Peace it had an interesting story line. Enjoy._

_-Severus_

Ginny picked up the book and read the cover. "Treasure Island."

**A/N: Okay, long chapter I know. It was originally two but I decided to combined them. Please let me know what you think.**


	3. Change of Heart

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed.**

_Chapter Two_

_Change of Heart_

Ginny sat quietly on the sofa reading Treasure Island; she found it very difficult to put down. While War and Peace was interesting, it was a difficult read, Treasure Island on the other had was incredibly exciting and she always did like a good adventure, being in Ravenclaw did nothing to squash her audacious side. Just as she started a new chapter, a large black owl swooped in through the kitchen window of the Burrow, dropping the letter into Ginny lap. She recognized the handwriting immediately.

_My Dearest Ginny,_

_I miss you more then you know. I need to see you. Please. I am just a mile up the road from your home, by the old windmill. Please come to me._

_-Draco_

Every being in her body was telling her to go to him, but then there was that logical voice, the one that screamed _warning, he'll just hurt you again._ Too bad she rarely listened to that voice.

"Mum, I'm going for a walk." She called out to her mother who was in the in the adjoining room folding laundry.

"Okay dear, don't stay gone to long, it should be getting dark soon."

Clasping her royal blue cloak, lined with bronze dyed rabbit fur, which was ironically enough a Christmas gift from Draco, Ginny took off for the windmill. Twice, she almost turned back towards the Burrow, but she continued to ignore that little voice and continued on. As soon as she was in view, Draco ran to her, instantly wrapping his strong arms around her.

"Oh Ginny, I missed you so much." He whispered in her, grazing it with his lips as he did.

"What do you want Draco?" She did not return his embrace, and slowly too several steps back from him.

"To marry you." He smiled, one again reaching for her, but yet again, she moved away, giving a short yet loud 'Ha!'

"If you weren't already aware," She said looking down at the gold band on his left hand, "you are already married."

"Yes but I think I have found a way out of it."

"Oh?" She said crossing her arms, over her chest, an eyebrow raised, curious as to see what crazy scheme he come up with, one she had no doubt was either illegal or immoral. She loved the man, but he was a Slytherin for a reason.

"If Pansy or I are to have an affair the marriage bond breaks." Instantly she knew what he was implying.

"So you want me to sleep with you so you can get out of the mess you put yourself into."

"I want to be with you Ginny. I want to marry you. I deeply regret marrying her."

"It's too late for regrets Draco".

"Ginny please," He said cupping her face in his hand. "Let me make love to you. Let me pleasure you in the cool grass under the warm summer sun. This way we can be together, as we were always meant to be."

The offer was exceedingly tempting, and that little voice in her head was once again screaming at her, this time, she didn't ignore it.

"I can't Draco. I am not going to help you have an affair. It's not right."

"Ginny please."

"No. I want to be with you, but…not like this."

Draco wasn't listening; pulling the red-head to him he kissed her passionately. So much so it was almost overpowering her will to object. "Please Ginny. Let us become one."

"I-I-

She wanted to say yes. Oh God she wanted to, but it was wrong. This wasn't the way it was supposed to happen. "I can't" She pushed him off once again, "I can't do this." She then apparated back home.

"Fuck!" Draco yelled as he kicked the windmill. "I'm such a fucking idiot."

As soon as she arrived home, Ginny ran to her room and began to compose a letter. She couldn't keep resisting him, she knew that. If he continued to come to her, she would give in. She was brave and headstrong, but she also knew she was in love, or at least she thought she was.

_Severus,_

_I am in need your assistance. Draco is trying to get me to help his break his marriage bond. I could never bring myself to do such a thing. Please tell him to leave me alone. I cannot talk or even write to him ever again. Please, tell him to stay away from me._

_Thank you_

_Ginny_

_P.S. I am enjoying the book._

Severus was furious with his godson. How could he have expected her to do such a thing? The Potions Master instantly apparated to Malfoy Manor and rang the bell. To his surprise Pansy opened it; normally it was the duty of house elf.

"Professor Snape, what a surprise."

"Is your husband home Mrs. Malfoy."

"Yes, he's in the study."

"Thank you." Severus quickly headed into the study and found Draco sitting in an arm chair reading.

"Severus. What a surprise." The blond smiled, but then quickly grew a look of confusion at his Godfathers angry expression.

Severus rushed over to his godson grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him up from his seat. "Wh-

"How dare you ask that wonderful woman to have an affair with you, again?"

"H-how –

"She wrote me," He said dropping him to the floor. "She asked me to tell you to leave her alone."

Draco picked himself off the floor. "I can't. I love her."

"Love your wife Draco." He then turned to leave. Pansy was standing in the doorway, tears running down her face. Severus walked right past her.

"Draco. Are you having an affair? We-we have only been married a month." The tears continued to pour down her pale face.

"No Pansy. I am not." He said straightening his now wrinkled robes. "I don't understand why you care. You fooled around on me."

"That was before we were married. We were both being forced into this and I was just having fun before we got married. But I committed myself to you and I wouldn't break that vow. I-I wouldn't."

Draco sighed before going to his wife, gently wrapping his arms around her small frame. "I believe you Pansy. I won't cheat on you, love." He kissed her brow softly. "I promise."

As soon as he arrived home, Severus composed a letter to Ginny, letting her know the situation was dealt with.

_Ginny,_

_I have talked to Draco. He should not bother you again. If he does please let me know. Also, I have the annual Potions Masters conference coming up in a month's time. Every year I take a promising student with me. Would you like to be my guest this year? It is in Spain this year. It is 2 days and you will have your own room and spending account._

_-Severus_

_P.S. I am glad you are enjoying the book._

"Muuuuuum!" Ginny hollered in excitement as she sprinted down the stairs.

"What is it Ginny dear."

"Sev…um, Professor Snape has invited me to the annual potions conference." She said waiving the letter in her hand.

"That's wonderful dear. When is it?'

"He didn't say. I'll have to write and ask".

"Are you sure he didn't put it on the note?" Molly grabbed the letter from her daughter and began to read through it.

"Draco. Why was the Malfoy boy bothering you?"

"Oh um," Ginny had never told her parents about her friendship with him. The animosity between their families was too deep, they never would have understood. "We became friends but I decide I didn't think we should be." She told a half truth.

"Oh, well I would say not. You should defiantly write professor Snape and accept. This is a great opportunity for you." Ginny agreed and then went back up stairs and began another note.

_Severus,_

_Thank you for the invitation. I would love to accompany you to the conference. What day is it?_

_Ginny_

Two days later Ginny got a response.

_Ginny,_

_The conference is the 15th-16th next month I can pick you up Sunday the 14th at 6 and we can portkey to Spain._

_Severus_

Soon the 14th arrived and Severus decided to make a few changes. He cut his hair. So short in fact less than an inch of his silky black hair now lay on his head. It was a dramatic change for him; in fact he couldn't remember when he had his hair that short, probably as a small child. He also purchased some new outfits for the occasion, muggle and wizard clothes. He wanted to look his best. This was his opportunity to see if she was interest in perusing something. He would flirt and be as charming as possible and then see how she reacted. If she was interested wonderful, if not, well it wouldn't be the first time he was rejected.

At six exactly he arrived at The Burrow. He knocked on the door, Molly answered.

"Severus, wow, look at you." The shock was apparent.

"What about me?"

"You cut your hair. I have to say it makes you look at least 5 years younger."

"I…appreciate the complement. Is Ginny ready?"

"She's just finishing up packing. I'll get her."

A moment later Ginny came down the stairs with her mother, suitcase in hand. At seeing Severus her reaction was much like her mothers, with one exception, she blushed.

"P-Professor Snape. You look, um, well."

"Thank you, as do you. Are you ready?"

"I am."

"Good." They headed outside to a small clearing past the garden. Severus took the small cork from his pocket. Both he and Ginny's hands had to touch when grabbing hold of the object, which was of course his purpose of picking such a small object. Again she blushed as their hands met. Before she knew it Ginny was laying flat on her back in a foreign land.

"Are you okay?" Severus asked offering his hand.

"Yes, thank you." She said allowing him to pull her from the ground.

"Portkeys take a bit getting used to."

"I know. We used one when we went and saw the Quidditch world cup, I didn't like it then either."

Severus gave a small laugh. "Come. I'll show you where we are staying."

Severus showed her to the resort, The Hotel La Bobadilla. Ginny was speechless was she took in the view of the private 1000-acre country side estate. She had never seen anything so breathtaking before, the hotel was interconnected by a maze of charming overhangs, flowerings courtyards, vaulted passageways and a beautiful marble walkway.

"They really go all out for these conventions don't they?" Ginny said his eyes still taking in the surrounding beauty.

"Actually, this is not where most are staying. I simply prefer the best."

"Severus, you are paying for this."

"Yes."

"This has to be extremely expensive."

"It is, but I can assure you I have the means to pay for it."

Ginny laughed. "I'm sure professors are paid well enough but I doubt this well."

Severus chuckled. "My mother's family was very well off. She may have refused to use their money out of principle, but I do not." Severus wasn't normally one to show off his wealth, but he was willing to make an exception in the case of the beautiful redhead.

"Now, shall we check in?"

Money had always been a sore spot for Ginny. Though, she was often given newer things because she was the only girl and nothing could be handed down, still it was never of the best quality, and often she felt ashamed, though she would never show it.

Moments later they were escorted to their adjoined sweets on the top floor. Severus tipped the bell boy and began to unpack. Suddenly he heard a loud noise coming from Ginny's room. It sounded like talking but then there was a scream. Severus rushed over to her room to see no assailant but rather a curious pureblood witch, pushing buttons on the remote control.

"Ginny. I thought that was you screaming."

"No. I was just trying to figure out how to use this thing."

Severus laughed, "Here," he said taking the remote. He then switched the channel and lowered the volume.

"Show me how you did that?" She asked. With a slight chuckle, Severus did just that.

"No wonder dad likes muggle things so much." She laughed as she continued to change the channels.

Severus smiled at her inability to work a simple remote control. It was adorable in so many ways.

"Dinner is in an hour," He said.

"Okay."

Severus took her to one of the hotel restaurants. They had a pleasant meal and then decided to go for a walk through town.

"The only place outside of home and school and Diagon Alley I have ever been to was when we went to Egypt, but that was so long ago, and my mum didn't let me do anything." She laughed at the memory.

"Well Ginny, you are a grown woman and you mother is not here. You can do whatever you like."

"Humm." She said. "Let's see what is there to do in Spain at eight in the evening."

"Clubbing." Severus joked.

Ginny laughed. "Oh now there a picture. The dreaded Potions Professor getting down and dirty in a muggle club. I could imagine people would pay quite a bit of money to see that."

Severus laughed at her joke, "I would actually think they would be more inclined to ask to be oblivated."

It was Ginny turn to laugh; she had never heard Severus joke before. It was certainly a change, but…a nice one at that.

"We could take a carriage." He said pointing to a horse and buggy that was sitting at the edge of the street.

"Great idea," She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the buggy.

As he felt her soft hand in his he wanted nothing more than to intertwine his fingers with her before bringing her hand to his lips, instead he released her hand and paid the coachmen and then helped Ginny into the buggy. The driver gave them a guided tour, in broken English, of the city.

Severus couldn't help but notice how her beauty radiated in the moonlight. God she was beautiful. To be honest he paid very little attention to what that the guide was saying but focused his attention solely on the beauty besides him. He had begun to notice her the beginning of her sixth year. Her body seemed to change overnight. The curves, legs, breasts. She still had her other attributes that he had always admired through the years, her intelligence, quick wit, and at times her temper. He reminded him so much of his sweet Lily. Suddenly the carriage stopped pulling him from his thoughts. They exited the cart and headed back to the hotel.

"We should leave for the conference by seven tomorrow." He told her before heading to his own room.

"I'll be ready."

XXX

Draco, wake up. Wake up!" Pansy called out to her husband, shoving at his side with full force. "Wake up!"

Draco opened his eyes to see streams tears running down his wife's cheeks. "Pansy, what's wrong?"

"You called out her name in your sleep again. Again!"

Draco sighed, rubbing his hand down his face. "I'm sorry Pansy. I can't help it."

"Damn it Draco! Honestly, why did you even marry me, obviously your still infatuated with the blood-traitor."

"Don't call her that!"

"You know what?" She said getting out of bed. "I'm done with this."

"What are you talking about?"

"At least I got all my urges out before we got married."

"I told you I'm not sleeping with her."

"It certainly doesn't sound like that. Take me Ginny, you red-headed vixen, take me."

Draco let out another long deep sigh, "It was just a dream."

Pansy gave a small sniffle, as she wiped the tears from her face with the palm of her hand. "Why can't you dream about me like that?" She frowned.

Draco got out of bed and went over to his wife wrapping his arms around her tightly. "I'm sorry honey. I really am. Look at it this way though. I may accidently dream about her, but with you I do the real thing."

"True."

"If you would like I can give it to you now." He said pushing himself hard against her.

"Well, I suppose that would make me feel, a little better."

And so he kissed her, pulling her back down onto their bed.

XXX

As Ginny slumbered peacefully Severus tossed and turned, nightmares plaguing his sleep.

"_Have you acquired it?" A voice hissed._

"_No my Lord. It has been more difficult to obtain then I had originally thought." Severus told his master._

"_Pity. Crucio." Severus collapses to the ground. "I thought you able of such a task; I guess I overestimated you abilities. Crucio." Severus screamed out in pain._

"_No my Lord. I can get it. Just give me more time. Please. I can get it."_

"_Perhaps you need some persuading." Voldemort snapped his fingers. A fellow death eater made his way towards the group pulling a young woman by the hair as he did. The masked Death Eater threw the woman in front of Severus. He recognized her instantly._

"_Severus." The woman said looking completely shocked to see him._

"_M-Mary."_

"_Yes, your little mudblood's best friend."_

"_My Lord, please, she has done nothing. I am the one who should be punished, not her."_

"_And you shall. You will sit and watch as Lucius rapes her."_

"_No! Please no." Mary called out._

"_My Lord, please don't. She has done nothing, please."_

_Again Voldemort snaps his fingers and Lucius appears before them. "Don't worry Severus. I won't hurt her." Lucius said as he begins to take off his robes. "Too badly."_

"_No. Mary, I-I'm sorry. Please don't. Leave her be. Please." Severus pleads over and over again, but it does no good and Severus is forced to watch Mary be defiled._

"Professor Snape, professor." In the mist of his nightmare be hears a voice, a soft, kind, concerned, voice. "Severus, please wake up". But his dream is over powering and his mind is captured by the sound of a screaming Mary.

"No please, leave Mary alone, punish me, I deserve it." He once again pleads with his Master, who only laughs in return.

"Severus, wake up!" She had started to shake him gently, and was beginning to panic.

Thankfully, just then his eyes shot open.

"Severus, are you okay?" Severus was breathing fast and hard, sweat was dripping from him.

"S-sorry. Nightmare."

"It was about Voldemort wasn't it?" He nodded.

"Where are your potions?"

"Blue bag." Ginny went to the bag and grabbed a calming draft.

"Here," he quickly drank it down.

"Thank you."

"Who's Mary?"

"What?"

"You kept calling out the name Mary."

"A friend of Lily's. He-he had Lucius raped her and made me watch. It was a punishment for not retrieving something for him."

"Oh Severus." She said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I-I tried to get him to punish me, but he-

"He was the essence of evil Severus. He could never know love."

"No. He couldn't." There was a long pause of silence before Severus spoke again.

"I healed her. Once they had finished with her they told me to dispose of her. I healed the bruises between her legs and I oblivated her memory of it, and then I took her home."

"You did what you could."

"I should have done more. If I had just-

"Severus. You can't live with regrets. It hurts too much to live like that."

"Very true." Severus took a long deep breath and then found himself looking into Ginny's beautiful brown eyes. As if by no control of his own he placed his hand gently against Ginny's cheek and rubbed it softly. He didn't know what had compelled him to do so, perhaps, it was because she had just comforted him. He expected her to pull away, but she didn't. Instead she smiled.

"You have a good heart, Severus."

Severus removed his hand from her cheek and placed it back in his lap.

"The more you love, the more you hurt."

She gave a small humorless laugh, "Don't I know it."

He knew instantly she was referring to Draco. "I told Draco to leave Parkinson and marry you."

Ginny brow rose. "You did?"

"Yes, but as you well know, he did not listen."

"No", she sighed, "he didn't."

"I am, however, beginning to be glad that he failed to take my advice." That was when Severus took Ginny's hand and gently kissed the top of it.

She was unable to hold back the blush at the gesture.

"I should be going to bed." She finally managed to say.

"Of course. Good night."

"Good night, Severus."

**A/N: So that was chapter two, and as you can see it is where the relationship between Severus and Ginny begins to develop. Please let me know what you think, I am open to constructive criticism.**


	4. Short Lived

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Welcome to chapter three, thank you to my reviewers, now on with the show…**

_Chapter Three_

_Short Lived_

The following morning Severus knocked on the adjoining door to Ginny's room. "Come in."

Severus slowly made his way to her room, to find her packing a small rucksack. "If we leave now we can get some breakfast before we go." He suggested.

"I'm all set." The Ravenclaw smiled at her professor as she flung her long red hair over her shoulder then grabbing her bag.

Severus then led the way down to the café in the lobby. They quickly had some toast and coffee before catching a taxi to the convention.

"Wouldn't it be easier just to apparate." Ginny suggested in a whisper, not wanting the taxi driver to hear.

Severus nodded. "Yes, but the building is to out in the open, we would be seen."

"Ah." She nodded in understanding.

The Potions Masters dark eyes had moved to look out the window taking in the scenery as he mulled the events of the previous night: his nightmare and their conversation. Felling a bit brave he turned back to his student.

"Miss. Weasley." The young woman's blue eyes turned toward her professor. "I do hope I did not…offend you last night."

"Not at all." She answered shaking her head slightly. "You had a nightmare, it wasn't your fault."

"Thank you, but I wasn't just referring to that. I meant…when I kissed you."

"No, professor." She smiled softly. "I wasn't offended."

"Good." His face relaxed and it was as if the tiniest grin crept to the corner of his lips. I thought, perhaps, you may have found it…inappropriate."

"Not at all…Severus."

The wizard's smile grew, as did Ginny's. Felling bolder, Severus reached out his hand, placing it gently atop the young woman's beside him, who in turn wrapped her fingers around his hand. They stayed that way for the rest of the ride.

The conference was exhausting to say the least. Lecture after lecture on potions, ingredients and everything in between, by the end of the day Ginny's mind was so overwhelmed with information all she wanted to do was sleep. They had a quick bite to eat and then headed back to the hotel, however at Severus' suggestion they decided to go for a night stroll in the hotels garden before heading to bed.

"This really is a beautiful place." Ginny said.

"Yes, it is, and rather relaxing."

"Indeed, and after today I need it. It was some great information, but my mind is exhausted."

Severus was contemplating on making another move. It was the right setting but she was tired, and in truth so was he.

_Take her hand _He told himself _Take her hand and kiss it again. _

_**No, I should wait for her indicate she wishes me to**__. _He battled with his subconscious.

_Perhaps I am moving too quickly. Maybe I should wait, until after the conference or…after she graduates. _

_**Severus for goodness sake do you know how long it's been since you have had a woman in your life, for Merlin's sake, be a man and make a move.**_

Taking his own advice, Severus stopped walking, which caused Ginny to stop as well. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Not at all". Severus gave a rare smile as looked into her beautiful brown eyes, eyes that were so full of intrigue, passion and life. "Ginny." reaching down he once again took her hand in his. She looked down at their joined hands and then up into his eyes and smiled. He just stood there for a moment deciding on what exactly he should do. Perhaps hand holding was enough for now. But then again he kissed her hand last night, but that was different. Wasn't it?"

"Severus."

"Hum."

"What are you thinking?"

With a sigh of longing he answered honestly, "Of kissing you."

"Well, go on then." She encouraged, moving a step closer to her professor.

So, reaching down he took her hand in his and quickly brought it to his lips.

"That was sweet, but I thought you were going to kiss me a little higher up."

His brow rose and his heart started to beat a little faster. The was part of him, a very male testosterone driven part of him that wanted to go a hell of a lot further then kissing, but he was a gentleman, and so he would not press his advantage. "I can, if you are okay with that?"

"Obviously I am." Severus took a final step closer to the beautiful redhead, leaned in and kissed her soft, red lips and she happily kissed back. Near thirty minutes later they walked back to the hotel, their lips red and swollen from snogging, after a another lovely kiss god night, they headed into their separate rooms.

XXX

Ginny laid in bed thinking about what had just happened. She was being hit on by her potions teacher, and she was enjoying it. So much so she had kissed him. Yes, and what a kiss. Much better then Terry or Michael, and to be honest even Draco. But honestly what was she thinking. He was her teacher and 20 years her senior and a greasy-haired dungeon bat. Well actually with his haircut his hair does not seem the slightest oily and no longer dressing like an overgrown bat defiantly helps as well. Could this actually work? No. Her parents would have kittens.

Plus, she loved Draco. The Draco who married a woman he didn't love just to pacify his sadistic father and inherit his millions. Stupid Git. Severus on the other hand, well he seemed quite the opposite of Draco, yet she found herself strangely attracted to him. Why? He wasn't normally her type, right? Then again, did she even know her type, all of her boyfriends had been different in some way. But Severus Snape was no boy. He was a man, a 38 year old man.

Severus couldn't sleep either. He lay awake thinking of that kiss. Her lips were so soft, so delicious. He wished he was attached to them right that moment. It had been a long time since he had kissed a woman like that. He couldn't possibly be this lucky. An almost 18 year old beauty interested in a dungeon bat. She defiantly seemed to be. Even if she was, could they make this relationship work? He would be her professor, was that even legal? Were the rules against it, he didn't believe so.

The Issue of favoritism would surely come about if their relationship became known. Not to mention what the other teachers would say. Not that he particularly cared. Still, her parents might be an issue, and her brothers, especially Ronald; not that he couldn't handle that hot tempered brat. Draco. Now there's a dilemma. His godson had indeed asked him to court the girl, make her happy as he could not, but deep down he knew he still loved her.

The next morning they again had breakfast at the café in the lobby, and again they took a cab to the hotel. Severus held Ginny's hand the entire way to the hotel, and she happily let him. They spent the entire morning just as they had the previous day going from lecture to lecture. The last one of the day involved a potion made from a rare herb found in Indonesia which is in known to cure cataracts and other eye issues.

Severus sighed dramatically as they entered the room.

"What?" Ginny asked, easily seeing his annoyance.

"I actually gave this lecture last year. I really do not wish to sit through an inferior addressing the subject."

Ginny snorted a laugh. "Inferior. You think that much of yourself?"

"Of course." Ginny just shook her head.

"And you accuse Harry of arrogance." She joked, he just rolled his eyes. "Okay Mr. Know-It-All. What do you suggest we do instead?"

"Well." He said taking her hand in his. "A walk along the Riviera would be nice."

Ginny smiled at the idea of walking hand in hand along the river shore with Severus. His hands were soft and warm, nothing like you would expect from a potions master. She wouldn't mind holding them all day, or having them hold her…in other places.

"I think I'd like that." She found herself caught staring deep into his dark eyes, they had been described as Tunnels that never ended and people found it unnerving, she found it…beautiful. There were so deep, dark and mysterious, they were almost mesmerizing. Her mother had always told her you can tell a lot about a person by their eyes, and she always believed that to be true. Harry for example, he always looked so lost, but Severus, she could see the pain, it was hidden deep, but also the passion, for Potions and…for her.

The sound of someone clearing their throat suddenly pulled the couples attention from each other and to the man standing just a few feet away.

"Good afternoon Severus." Slughorn said trying not to grin at the bit of affection he just witnessed.

"Hello Horus."

"And Miss Weasley, so nice to see you."

"You too Professor Slughorn."

"Are you two going into the lecture?"

"No. We were just leaving actually." Severus said. "But enjoy yourself." With that Severus and Ginny walked out of the room and toward the front of the auditorium.

"I do believe we we're just caught." Ginny giggled.

Severus shrugged, then slipping his hand back in Ginny's. The couple walked along the Rivera taking in the sights and enjoying the rest of the day. Heading back to their rooms, Severus asked if he could join Ginny in hers for a moment. She agreed.

They sat down on a sofa near the window.

"So, we head back in the morning." Severus said.

"Yes, we do."

Severus quickly rehearsed in his head what he was going to say before actually doing so. He took a deep breath and then opened his mouth. "Ginny." He said taking her hand in his. "The past couple of days it seems that we have been becoming closer." He gave a small smile. She gave one as well. "I was hoping to continue our growing interest of each other."

Ginny laughed. He sounded so…rehearsed and formal.

"You're laughing at my affections toward you?"

"No, just the way you worded it."

"Oh?"

"Severus, why don't you just ask to date me?"

"Alright then. Would you like to date me?"

Ginny smiled, leaned in and kissed her Potions Professor. "What do you think?"

Severus grinned. He then cupped his hand to the side of her face and delicately rubbed his thumb along her cheek.

"You are beyond beautiful Ginerva Weasley."

"Thank you Severus and you are incredibly handsome." Severus laughed removing his hand from her face.

"Thank you, but I prefer you not lie."

"I'm not. I have always thought your eyes were attractive."

"You have?"

"Oh yes. Did you ever notice in class how astute I was when it came to directing my attention to you when you were lecturing?"

"Yes, but I thought that was because of your interest in the subject."

"I loved to watch your eyes. Especially when you were insulting someone, I found the glint that appeared in them extremely…. inviting."

"Oh." He purred. "Is there anything else about me you find inviting?"

"Oh yes." She said touching his lips with her index finger. "Very inviting."

Their lips soon found each other. It was only minutes later they pulled apart.

"Severus."

"Yes." He said moving a strand of her hair behind her ear brushing her cheek with his fingers as he did.

"I'm not sure how my parents are going to react to this." She stated honestly. She was pretty sure they would explode, literally. Her mother particularly who had always wanted her to end up with Harry.

"Perhaps they will be happy for you."

"Perhaps."

"I would think you would be more concerned about your friend's reactions, especially Mr. Potter."

"Would it kill you to call him by his first name?"

"Yes. I believe it would." Ginny laughed shaking her head slightly.

"Harry I can handle, it's a raving Molly Weasley I am worried about. Not to mention how the staff at school will react."

"You are of age, I am doing nothing inappropriate, and frankly I have never cared what they have thought." He stated rather plainly.

"Just to be on the safe side, maybe we should keep this quiet for a while."

Severus sighed and rose from the couch. "I see. Well perhaps this whole thing was a bad idea." Severus went to leave but Ginny grabbed his sleeve.

"Severus, please. I want to be with you. I just-

"Ginny please don't. I very much would enjoy being with you but I will not do it in secret. Either we tell your parents and friends or this can simply not be."

Ginny sighed. "I just can't."

"Then you have made your decision." Severus stormed out of her room slamming the door behind him.

The next morning professor and student said few words. They took a port key back to The Burrow and the Severus apparate to Hogsmead.

"Ginny, how was your trip." Mr. Weasley asked his daughter.

"Okay. I'm pretty tired though, I think I'm going to take a nap."

"But dear its only nine am."

"I know. I didn't sleep well last night." Ginny headed up to her room, but she still couldn't sleep. So instead she took out a parchment and quill.

_Severus,_

_I did not mean to hurt you. I know what it feels like when someone you care for rejects you, but please don't think that's what I'm doing. It's just so soon after the whole thing with Draco and then having to worry about what other people's reactions would be, I think it would be best if we waited. Maybe in a year, after I graduate we can think about starting something up. Again Severus, I am sorry. I do care for you, please don't forget that._

_-Ginny_

After sending the letter Ginny did in fact decide she needed a nap. She curled up in her covers and drifted off to sleep.

XXX

Severus sat alone in his home at Spinners End drinking his third bottle of firewhiskey when there was a knock at his door.

"Go away." He yelled at the door.

Draco ignored his godfathers command and headed into his house which was dimly lit, Severus was seated in an arm chair in the corner.

"Severus, why are you sitting in the dark?" Draco questioned, using his wand to turn on the lights.

"I am a dungeon bat, remember." She said rising from the chair stumbling to the sofa. "I belong in the dark."

Draco immediately spotted the bottle in Severus' hand, as well as the several scattered on the floor. "You've been drinking."

"How observant of you."

The blond sighed. "I thought you have given that up."

"I had, but recent events have changed my decision."

"I take it the trip didn't go well." Draco said banishing the empty bottles to the rubbish bin, then sitting next to his godfather.

"Yes and no."

"What?"

"We kissed, a few times, and she agreed to start seeing me."

"Then what's the problem."

"She wanted our relationship to be a secret."

"Hum. Did she say why?"

"Her excuse was that she did not think he parents would understand, but I realized the true reason."

"And what was that?" Severus turned and looked his godson right in the eyes.

"You."

"Me?"

"I know she still has feelings for you. I don't know what made me think that would change." He snorted before downing another gulp of firewhisky.

"Severus, you don't know that."

"I'm not blind Draco. Besides, it's better this way. It was just an infatuation anyway."

"Infatuation?"

"She's just like Lily. So, very much like _my_ Lily."

"Severus, I've seen pictures of Lily and they may have the same hair but-

"You don't understand. It's not just her hair. It's the way she smiles, how she flips her hair over her shoulder, the way her eyes gleam when she interested in something the way her soft hands feel when they touches me. It's just so much like Lily."

"Severus. Did you ever think that the reason you see those things in Ginny is because you love her. That you love her just as you loved Lily."

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're the one who loves her Draco, you should be with her."

Draco rubbed his eyes as he shook his head softly. "As you so wisely stated it's too late for regrets. I have Pansy. She may not be the love of my life, but we care for each other and I know she strives to make me happy. It's sort of the relationship my parents had, eventually they learned to love each other, and I'm sure Pansy and I will too."

Severus raised a surprised eyebrow at his Godson's words. "Well Mr. Malfoy, I do believe you have learned to take responsibility for your actions."

"It was bound to happen eventually."

XXX

Ginny work up several hours later to the sound of voices down stairs, after taking a quick stop to the loo she headed downstairs to find Harry and Hermione in her kitchen talking to her parents.

"Well hello sleepy head." Mrs. Weasley smiled at her youngest.

"Hi mum. What are you two doing here?" Ginny asked her two best friends sitting down on at the kitchen table besides her father.

"We were going to go see a movie and thought you might like to come." Harry asked.

"A movie, sure. I've never been, should be fun."

"You know." Hermione said. "Jacob has been asking about you." She said trying to hide her enthusiasm. Ginny noticed her parents seemed interested in the subject as well. Ginny however didn't feel like being in a relationship with anybody at the moment. Her mind and heart were already a mess because of Draco and Severus; she didn't need to add Jacob into the mix. "He convinced his mum not to et him a tutor so he'll be starting Hogwarts in the fall."

"That's nice."

"You know he's rather inelegant, of course I'm sure you have gathered that. Perhaps you two will be in Ravenclaw together."

Ginny faked a small smile. "That would be nice."

"Gin, are you okay?" Harry asked looking at his friend. He had never been best friends with Ginny like he had Ron, but he thought he knew her well enough to know when something was bothering her.

"I'm fine, just a long couple of days."

"You sure you're up for going out then? Hermione asked.

"Oh I'm fine. Just let me get my purse and we can go."

The three friends enjoyed the afternoon at the movies and even did a bit of shopping afterwards. Upon returning home Ginny was handed a letter by her mum. "This came for you a couple hours ago."

She recognized the handwriting it was from Severus. She instantly ran upstairs and opened the letter.

_Miss Weasley,_

_I assure you I do not feel rejected. It was a rather ridiculous idea to begin with. We are simply incompatible. The age and maturity difference alone was too much of a barrier. I would like to have both of my books back by start of term._

_Professor Snape_

Ginny felt as if she would bust out crying. She had expected him to act as if he was not bothered by the whole thing, that was just how he was, but to say they were incompatible. And what exactly did he mean by maturity difference, was he saying she was immature? Surely not. She really had felt a connection with him. She had seen a part of him she was sure he shared with few people, and she enjoyed it immensely. Should she write him back, tell him how much his words stung? No. Just let it be. Why subject herself to future heartache?

Her sorrow however soon trued to excitement when a week later her letter from Hogwarts came, and to her happy surprise she had been made Head Girl.

"Oh my wonderful baby." Molly said wrapping her arms around her daughter. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks mum." She said rolling her eyes.

"This calls for a celebration. We'll go to Diagon alley and you can pick up whatever you wish."

"Really?"

"Of course you deserve it." She said placing a kiss atop her daughters head. "You know when you were first sorted into Ravenclaw I was concerned, it had been decades since someone in our family had not been placed in Gryffindor but when you really seemed to blossom in that house, you made Prefect and now Head Girl. You have no idea how proud of you I am Ginny."

Molly wrapped her arms around her only daughter, tears of joy welled in her eyes. Molly had always wanted the best for her little girl, and at one time she had hoped she and Harry had a future together, but now, now she could see her brilliant daughter was meant to be more than a wife and mother, and although part of her was saddened at this, she was also overjoyed at what her girl was becoming.

"Thanks mum, that means a lot, really, it does."

XXX

Two hours later they were walking through Diagon Alley. Ginny contemplated what she wanted to pick out; new robes perhaps or maybe a new broom. No. Ginny had a better idea.

"Mum, I want a pet."

"That is certinally doable." She smiled at her daughter. "Do you think you'll want an owl? Errol is getting much too old to be flying back and forth between home and Hogwarts."

"I don't know, maybe."

"Well, let's go have a look and see."

The two Weasley women headed into Magical Menagerie where Ginny quickly found herself wondering over toward the Kaneasels. She had always liked Hermione's cat Crookshanks and thought about getting one when she moved out on her own. She looked at a display of small furry kittens, one in particular jumped out at her. It was black with brown eyes. She picked up the kitten checking to see its sex, it was a male. The kitten meowed at Ginny's touch.

"Mum. I want this one."

"Oh, he's cute. Alright dear. Let's get him some food and a collar." Ginny picked out a blue collar and silver fish shaped tag.

"So what's his name dear?" The lady at the counter asked so she could engrave it on the tag.

"Hum, I think…Severus."

"Ginny!" Molly instantly scolded her daughter.

"What?"

"You can't name the cat after Professor Snape."

"Why not, he looks just like him."

Molly just shook her head, "be that as it may, you really need to pick another name."

"Fine, Tobias then."

"That's cute." Little did Molly know Tobias was Severus middle name? But Ginny knew, and so would Snape. _Lets how he feels having a feline named after him. _She thought bitterly.

XXX

A week later Ginny was at standing at Platform 9 ¾ saying good bye to her mum.

"Now I want you to write okay."

"I will mum. I always do." Tobias meowed from his cage, not at all happy to be locked up. "Don't worry buddy. I'll let you out in a minute."

"Okay, let's get your trunk on the train."

"I can do that Mrs. Weasley." Both Weasley women turned to see Jacob Pallen standing behind them.

"Oh Jacob, hi." Ginny smiled at her new friend.

"Hello Ginny. Allow me." Jacob levitated her trunk onto the train and then they boarded together, quickly finding an empty compartment.

"I see you have a cat."

"Yes, this is Tobias."

Jacob went to pet Tobias who hissed and showed him his claws. "He doesn't really like males. I think he's jealous." Ginny joked.

"Yeah, um, okay. So, how was the rest of your summer?" He asked his eyes quickly differing from the ferocious feline back up to Ginny.

"Okay, yours?"

"Okay. Douglass, my step-dad took me out a lot, it was supposed to be male bonding thing." He rolled his eyes.

"You don't like your step dad?"

"He's okay, but he's a muggle."

"You have a problem with muggles?" She asked crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"No, not at all." He said a little taken aback by her reaction. "They just don't have the same interests as us, that's all."

"Oh, well, I guess I can understand that."

"You got pretty defensive there."

"Sorry. I have a short temper."

"That's okay, I can too at times." Ginny had a feeling he was saying that just to pacify, Jacob didn't seem the type to get riled up too easily.

The two 17 year olds chatted throughout the train ride. They were even joined by Luna at one point, who told Jacob he reminded her of a Gritereden, whatever that was. Arriving in the Great Hall, Jacob was took aside by Professor McGonagall, to be sorted with the other first years. Dumbledore announced the sorting was about to begin, but before the first years they had a transfer student from America. Jacob sat on the stool and Ginny watched curiously as it took almost three whole minutes to sort him. Finally it shouted RAVENCLAW. He quickly made his way over and sat by Ginny.

"What took so long?" She asked.

"I had to reason the hat out of putting me in another house."

"You out smarted the sorting had. I'm impressed."

"Thank you." He said looking quite smug.

Ginny couldn't help but glance up at the staff table, specifically at Severus. He caught her eye, she smiled, but he did not return the gesture. Sighing she went back to her meal.

**A/N: Okay, not a lot of changes but I think it floo's a bit better now. I should have the next chap up by Wed.**


	5. Operation: Win Ginny Back

**Disclaimer: I own nada, nothing, zip, zilch, zero, etc…**

**Here's chapter four. Although I am editing this for a second time that does not mean I may not miss something. So if you see a mistake in spelling or grammar please feel free to point it out.**

_Chapter Four_

_Operation: Win Back Ginny_

It was Ginny's responsibility to make sure all the students went directly to their rooms after the start of term feast. She knew straight off it was going to be a late night. In fact the newly appointed Head Girl didn't get to bed to almost two am and was woken just before six by Tobias rubbing against her face, his tale swishing across her mouth.

"I'm up, I'm up. Ew, yuck." She spat as she picked the cat fur out of her mouth. "I really wish you would stop doing that, one of these days I'm going to end up coughing up a fur ball."

Ginny was lucky in that as Head Girl she did get her own room and adjoining bathroom. No more waiting for with a bunch of crazy self-absorbed girls spending hours in the mirror putting on layer upon layer of makeup and charming their hair. She took a shower, dried and brushed her hair and stuck it in a pony. She then quickly got dressed, pinned her Head Girl badge to her robe and headed down to breakfast. As Ginny sat down and began to eat her eggs and was soon joined by Luna and Jacob.

"Good morning." Jacob smiled sitting himself on Ginny's left, Luna on her right.

"Morning." She yawned.

"Didn't sleep well?" Luna asked.

"I slept okay; I just didn't get to sleep until two am."

"Insomnia?" Jacob asked.

"No. I spent half the night tracking down truants. Mostly older kids trying to sneak off somewhere to snog."

Jacob gave a small laugh. Luna just gave that dreamy far-away look that she always has.

Professor Flintwick soon passed out schedules, and after comparing, Ginny and Jacob both noticed they had many of the same classes together. Glancing over at the Slytherin table she saw Severus passing out schedules, their eyes met. She smiled, she had been hoping for one as well, instead he smirked. It was one of those 'beware of the dreaded potions professor' smirks. He never looked at her like that, that was a look she reserved for Harry or Ron.

Ginny's smile faded as she turned her eyes back to her breakfast.

"Did you notice Professor Snape's hair cut?" Luna asked out of the blue.

"Huh..oh, yeah."

"I like it. Makes him looks younger and less stressed. Don't you think?"

"Yes, it does."

Ginny soon finished up her breakfast and headed to Arithmicy along with Jacob.

"This is one of my favorite subjects." Jacob commented.

"It is?"

"Oh yes. What about you?"

"Potions."

"That's right Hermione told me you went to the annual conference they have. How was it?"

"Good." She answered vaguely.

Ginny's mind was not where it should have been that day, but she forced herself to focus, she had to. She had too much at stake not to. Her last class of the day however was Potions. She would have to stand face to face with the very man who she had been trying to avoid thinking of.

Heading into the class she found herself one of only nine people in total. Jacob was one, Luna another, two Gryffindor's and the rest were Syltherins.

Snape looked over the small group of seventh years, a decent enough bunch as far as skill in the subject goes, that didn't mean he would admit such a thing to them however. Sneering down at the students he began to lecture. "Well, I see some of you made it to my N.E.W.T's level, two less from last year, and both drop-outs were Huffelpuffs, how predictable". Professor Snape began to circle the room, looking much like a vulture waiting for his dinner to die.

"In this class you will be creating some of the most difficult and in some cases dangerous potions known to wizard kind. You should all know what you are doing by this point, so turn to page 25 and begin the Draft of the Living Death. I of course do not expect you to get it correct on the first try, but I would like to see how close you come. You have 45 minutes. Go!" Snape walked around the class, carefully observing his student. As he did, he made it a point of avoiding Ginny's desk area as much as possible. When time was up however he had no choice but to check her potion, he also had no choice but to admit she did an excellent job, at least to himself.

"Satisfactory, Miss. Weasley." Was all he said before moving on to Jacob's potion which was just as good as Ginny's, but received no comment but 'you pass'. When class was over Ginny told Jacob and Luna she would catch up with him later. She then took two books out of her bag and walked up to her potions professor.

"Professor."

Her voice was angelic, hearing it made his mussels tighten. Why won't she just ignore him, it would be easier that way.

"Yes, Miss. Weasley." His voice was even, his face blank, hiding his true emotions all too well.

"I have your books." Her arm slowly extended, he took them from her without a word. But Ginny didn't move she just stood there looking into his deep mysterious eyes.

"Was there something else you needed?"

"I…no, sir." Ginny turned to leave, but after only two steps she turned back around. "Professor, may I speak with you…in private."

Severus sighed shaking his head slightly. "I don't think that would be wise Miss. Weasley."

"Please Severus."

"Do not refer to me in that way Miss. Weasley I am your professor."

"Yes you are, but," She whispered "I want more."

Severus just stared at the witch across from him, but made no outward emotions. "We may talk in my office." She followed him into his office, closing the door behind her. Severus sat on the corner of her desk staring at her blankly waiting for her to say something.

"Severus I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For trying to put a condition on our relationship."

"We do not have a relationship Miss. Weasley."

"But we both want one."

Severus rubbed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I believe we had this discussion over the summer."

"Damn it Severus, I'm trying to apologize. I-I want to try and work things out. Please." It wasn't just her words that were pleading with him, but her eyes, and perhaps her very soul, but he couldn't let it get to him.

She was better off without him.

The end to their brief relationship made him realized how much of a fool he was to even think there was a possibility of one in the first place. She was a goddess and he…she deserved so much better than him, besides she had to be at least somewhat embarrassed of being in a personal relationship with him, why else would she have insisted they keep it quiet?

"Miss Weasley I think you should leave."

"So you're saying you don't want to be with me?"

"I'm saying that you made yourself clear, you wanted to hide your feelings for me from the rest of the world. I am allowing you to do that."

"I'm not trying to hide anything. I just don't want my parents to flip out."

"Miss. Weasley I really do not desire to go down this path again. I suggest you leave."

Ginny's face grew red with anger. She was reaching out to him and he was pushing her away. She was trying, honestly trying. But if he didn't want to make an effort, neither would she.

"Fine." She then stomped out of his office slamming the door behind her.

XXX

The weeks past and Severus and Ginny continued to ignore each other, and as such the red head decided it was time to move on, not only from Severus but Draco as well. One Friday evening as the pair studied in the library Jacob asked Ginny if she would accompany him to Hogsmead that weekend, she decided to accept. She had to admit she did have a good time. He bought her some sweets from Honey Dukes and bought her some enchanted flowers from a street vendor. By the end of the day they were holding hands. He had even kissed her on the cheek on the carriage ride back to the castle. Entering the Great Hall for dinner Severus didn't miss the affection that was being displayed between them.

His dark eyes narrowed to slits as he eyes the young Ravenclaw boy. The little foreign whelp!

How dare she see someone else? Especially that snotty little know-it-all who had managed to become one of the most popular students on campus in a matter of weeks. Severus stabbed his meat with his fork so hard the ends of the utensil scraped his plate.

"You okay Severus." Flintwick asked is colleague.

"Fine." He said through gritted teeth.

"Did Mr. Pallen offend you in some way?"

"What?"

"You keep glaring at him."

"I just don't like the boy."

"Why? He seems nice enough."

"I just don't trust him."

"I think you were a spy a little too long Severus. You suspect everyone."

Several more weeks past and Ginny and Jacob seemed to be the hottest couple on campus, or at least that was the gossip.

"Are you excited about the upcoming match?" Jacob asked his girlfriend one evening at dinner.

"Oh absolutely. We're going to scrush Gryffindor. Their new Seeker stinks."

Jacob laughed, nodding his head in agreement.

"So tonight I was planning on going to the library to study after dinner." Jacob said. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure. Luna, you want to join us."

"Thank you, but I can't. I'm going to help Hagrid feed the blast-ended skrewts."

"Why?" Ginny asked, not knowing why she would possibly volunteer for such a thing.

"He asked me to." Ginny just shrugged, she didn't understand half the things Luna did but that didn't stop her from being best friends with the odd ball. She may have been a little out there, but she was beyond perceptive as well as an incredibly loyal friend.

As Jacob and Ginny headed to the library, Severus headed to his quarters. When he arrived he was surprised to find a visitor at his door.

"Draco. What are you doing here?"

"I had some business in Hogsmead, so I thought I would stop by."

The two men stepped into Severus room. "Brandi?" Severus offered.

"No thank you. So still drinking?"

"Yes mother. I am still drinking." He said pouring himself a glass.

"Why?"

"Why not?" He said plopping himself on his couch.

"I thought you were going to work things out with Ginny?" Draco questioned, scratching on itch of the back of his head.

"What would give you that impression?"

"Maybe because you're turning back into a drunk without her."

Severus took a gulp of Brandi before taking shaking his head. "I was never a drunk Draco. That would make me my father, and I refuse to do that. Yes I get smashed on occasion, but not every night."

"Why tonight?" He asked sitting next to him.

With another drink he answered, "Ginny, has a new boyfriend."

The blonds brow furrowed, "Who?"

"Some Ravenclaw brat. Little snot is perfect."

"This isn't good. So you haven't even tried to talk to her since the summer."

"No, well she tried to talk to me once, but it didn't go well."

"You let your pride get in the way, didn't you?"

"Maybe. So what? She's better off with someone like him anyway." He said finishing off his drink and the summoning the bottle and re-pouring the glass.

"You don't really think that." Draco said taking the bottle from him. "Do you?"

"What does it matter what I think. She deserves better anyway."

Draco let out a low growl as he leaned in closer to his godfather. "Severus. You know my feelings for Ginny will never change, but if I have to see her with someone else I would rather it be you then some stupid Ravenclaw."

"He's not stupid or he would not be in that house."

"Stop Severus. You're not diverting the issue."

"There is nothing to divert this conversation is over." Severus attempted to get up from the couch however was halted as Draco grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back down on the couch.

"You did not just put your hands on me."

"I did. I will do whatever I have to in order to get you to pull your head out of your ass."

"Draco Malfoy. I have half a mind to wash your mouth out with soap."

"Severus." Draco put his hands on his godfather's shoulders, making sure he was looking him right in the eyes. "You will win Ginny back and you will do whatever you have to in order to make it happen. This is your new mission. Now war, no Voldemort or Dumbledore, but happily ever after and that starts with Ginny!"

"Draco. You have lost your mind."

"Better to lose your mind then your heart." Severus sighed at the boys bit of wisdom, he knew his Godson was right.

"What should I do?" He asked rising from the couch. "She won't even look at me at this point."

"Well. You'll need to get her alone."

"That would be somewhat hard considering she has the boy practically glued to her hip."

"Well, you could give her detention." Severus' eyes lit up.

"That is not a bad idea." He gave detentions on a regular basis, no one would suspect anything out of the ordinary.

"Are you kidding it's a brilliant idea!"

"That it is. Now I just need to think of a plan."

XXX

Severus stood at the front of the classroom as he watched the seventh years enter, his eyes followed Ginny and the Pallen boy as they sat together at a desk towards the back of the classroom.

"Today we are brewing a potion that is very volatile. One wrong move and your potion will not only be ruined but it could melt or even cause your cauldron to erupt. The directions are in your text on page 34. Begin."

Severus walked around the classroom checking on the student's progress. Standing behind Ginny he pulled out wand and cast a non verbal spell, changing some of the words in her textbook. He then continued to pace around the room. Within a minute Ginny's potion began to fizzle, pops of red liquid spitting out of the cauldron and spilling onto the floor. Severus cast a shield charm over the cauldron before it completely exploded.

"Miss Weasley. Do you care to explain what you did wrong?"

"I-I don't know." She said looking over her text. "I followed the instruction perfectly, I know I did."

"Obviously you did not. Detention, tonight at seven."

She sighed, closing her book shut. "Yes, sir."

Severus turned his back to Ginny, smirking at his Slytherin sneakiness.

XXX

"I don't get it." She told Luna as they walked toward the Great Hall for dinner later that evening. "I know I followed the direction, I very meticulous like that. I always double check before adding ingredients." Hours later and she still hadn't been able to get over what happened.

"Are you sure you didn't misread."

"No. I wonder if someone slipped something into my cauldron when I wasn't looking."

"I guess that's possible."

At dinner that evening Ginny sat next to Jacob, and Luna next to Ginny. Jacob kissed his girlfriend on the cheek before resuming his dinner.

"Do you know what time you detention gets over?" Jacob asked.

"No. Whenever Snape says I suppose. Why?"

"Oh, I just thought maybe we could go for a walk around the lake."

"That sounds nice. Hopefully I won't be too late."

"Tell you what. I'll wait in the common room until eight, if you're not back by then we can do it another day."

"Fair enough."

An hour later Ginny was knocking on Professor Snape's office door, not at all looking forward to whatever he had planned for her. Probably scrubbing filthy cauldrons, or if she was lucky writing lines.

"Enter." Ginny quietly opened the door and stepped in.

"You're late."

"Sorry Professor, I was attempting to stop Peeves from throwing chalk at some first years." She lied, in reality she had lost track of time while snogging Jacob.

"Very well. You will be recreating the potion you destroyed earlier today."

"Yes sir." That was a much better option than cleaning cauldrons.

"May I see your book please?"

Ginny's brow wrinkled. "Why?"

"Because I asked for it." He stated plainly. As Ginny handed Severus her book their fingers touched. She had missed the touch of his warm soft hands.

Severus turned to the page of the potion and glanced over it. He did a non verbal spell and changed the ingredients back, she didn't notice.

"Please try to follow the directions correctly this time." He said handing the opened book back to her.

"Yes sir." Ginny headed back out to the classroom and began her potion. A short while later Severus came out and stood beside her.

"Did you need something sir?"

"No. I am simply watching that you make no further mistakes."

"Yes sir."

"I have to say I am surprised. You do not usually make such errors."

"I am surprised too, sir." Ginny began to stir the potion clockwise as the directions indicated.

"You are stirring too fast Miss. Weasley." He practically purred into her ear.

Severus went behind her putting his right hand over hers, slowing her stir. She looked up into his eyes, he into hers.

"Sir."

"Yes Miss. Weasley."

"I…I think I have it, sir."

"Of course." Severus took his hand off of her and went back into his office, smiling.

"What was that?" Ginny whispered to herself. It was almost like he was…flirting. No, no she was just seeing what she wanted. He had made it clear he would offer no second chances.

Twenty minutes later she was done and the potion was perfect.

"Much better Miss. Weasley. You may go."

"Thank you sir."

"Miss Weasley."

"Yes sir."

"I will be brewing some simple potions for madam Pomfrey tomorrow evening. I could use some assistance if you would like to help."

He was asking for her help. Which meant they would be together, alone. "Um, sure."

"Good. Be here tomorrow at eight."

"Yes sir." Ginny smiled all the way back to her dorm. As soon as she entered the portrait hole she was greeted by Jacob.

"Your back." He grinned quickly stealing a kiss.

"I am."

"So we can go for that walk."

"Sure. Just let me put my bag up." Ginny put away her bag, grabbed a warmer cloak and headed out for an evening stroll with her boyfriend.

The next day went by much too slowly for Severus. Tonight he would put phase two of Operation: Win Back Ginny, into motion. He had seen the Pallen boy put his hand on Ginny's knee in class. To Severus satisfaction Ginny quickly removed his hand and then whisper something in his ear, something he did not seem to want to hear.

Ginny poked at her food at dinner, she really wasn't hungry, or maybe she was just too nervous to eat. But why was she nervous, she would just be making potions.

Making potions with Snape.

No, with Severus.

Yes. A man she was all too willing to admit she had feelings for. But she was dating Jacob. Why was she dating Jacob? He was a nice guy that's why. Nice, cute, smart, somewhat funny, very popular.

But Severus, he was nothing like that, well actually she did think him cute, but not in the boy next door way, more like the tall, dark, mysterious guy that you just can't resist way. His eyes were what attracted her the most. Eyes she noticed before she even realized she had feelings for him. Jacob was more like Draco. Wait, did she just think that? Yes, she had. With an inward sigh she thought of Draco, the lost love. What was it about Draco she loved? He was cute, and charming, and funny and popular. Merlin he was just like Jacob. So why was she in love with Draco and not Jacob?

This sudden revelation forced her to ask if she truly ever was in love with Draco. She had thought so. She couldn't stop thinking about him; he was in her dreams and even her fantasies. Draco was her Prince Charming, or at least he could be when he wasn't kissing his father's ass and not to mention that slut of a wife of his.

"Oh God I'm giving myself a head ach." She whispered to herself, attempting to shake the thought of all three romantic interests from her mind.

It was just minutes before eight as she stood outside Snape's office. With a deep, anxious breath she knocked on the door.

"Enter." His deep voice called out.

Ginny opened the door to see Severus standing at the front of the room. As she got closer to him she realized he wasn't wearing his usual black, bat-like robes but a pair of forest green ones. He also smelled amazing, like a cross between pine and lilac.

"Go-good evening professor." She stuttered.

"Miss. Weasley." He smiled. "Tonight we will be brewing pepper-up potion. You do not need my assistance for that correct?"

"No sir."

"Good. You will use the cauldron on the left. I will use the one on the right."

"Okay." Ginny put down her rucksack, and got to work.

"So how are you enjoying the term?" Severus asked politely.

"Just fine sir."

"Your Quidditch team is doing well this year."

"Yes, we are. Thank you."

"How are your Head Girl duties coming along?"

"Good, although the extra responsibility can be difficult at times. Not that I can't handle it."

"I'm sure you can." He then gave a small smile, his dark eyes which often seemed so cold and aloof were bright and warm.

"So how have you been?" She asked deciding to add to the conversation.

"Well."

"Good." Ginny paused for a moment. She wasn't sure if she wanted to say the next thing that was on her mind, not knowing how he would react, but she decided to anyway. "I like your new robes, sir."

"Thank you. I thought a change from black would be nice."

"The color…suits you."

Severus again thanked her.

After bottling up his completed potion, he then stood besides Ginny observing her.

"You have a very good rhythm in your stirring, this evening." He complemented her.

"Thank you."

"I don't know if you were aware but I occasionally brew potions for individual parties. If you would be willing to assist me I can split the profits."

Ginny's eyes widened at the surprising offer. "Do you really trust me that much?"

Smiling softly, his dark eyes transfixed into her brown, Severus took his hand and placed it gently on hers.

"I think you know that I do."

Ginny could feel her heart beating in her chest a mile a minute. He was doing this on purpose, she was sure of it. Had his priorities changed, had he decided to give their relationship a second go?

"Um, okay." She finally was able to answer.

Severus took his hand away from Ginny's and placed it behind his back. "Excellent."

Ginny left the dungeons that evening with only one thing on her mind. Severus. She knew that display was an attempt to win her over, and she had to admit she was indeed tempted. There were a couple of issues surrounding the possibility however, first off, her relationship with Jacob, second she knew he did not want to keep their relationship secret, or had he possibly changed his mind? If he could just wait until she was out of school and had her own place, it would be so much easier.

She had to talk to someone about how she was feeling, but who could she trust. Hermione was gone, and this wasn't something you could just write in a letter.

_Luna_. She suddenly thought.

She headed back to her dorm and was lucky to find Luna in the common room.

"Luna. I need to talk to you?"

"Okay."

"In Private." Luna followed Ginny to her head girl's dorm where Tobias was resting peacefully on her pillow.

"So what's on your mind?"

"I-I think I'm having feeling for another guy. Actually I know I am." Luna's expression was not one of shock or surprise. Instead she gave a small smile.

"Professor Snape." She said quietly.

"How-how did you know that?"

"I am a very observant person."

Ginny sighed. "I don't know what to do. I have been feeling like this since the Potions Conference over the summer.

"Why don't you just tell him you feel this way?"

"He knows. We talked about it over the summer, but decided against it."

"Why?"

"Luna, he 20 years older than me, and my teacher."

"Age is not that big of a deal, especially in the wizarding world. My dad is 25 years older than my mum was. As for him being your teacher, you are of age, and I do not believe there is any rule against it".

"But Jacob."

"I'll take him off your hands." Luna smiled again.

"You like Jacob?"

"He is rather cute, and smart. Yes, very smart."

"Okay, but I can't just dump him like that. It would crush him."

"Well, how about this. I will do my best to flirt with him, capture his attention, and perhaps he will lose interest in you and it will be easier to break up with him."

Ginny's eyes lit up. It was perfect. "Brilliant Luna."

"Yes. I Know."

**A/N: Okay, very long chapter, I know. Hope you enjoyed it and I will try and get the next chapter out in a few days.**


	6. The Kiss

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Here is chapter five which leads up to the climax of the story.**

**Enjoy…**

Chapter Five

The Kiss

Over the next week Luna would slyly flirt with Jacob, and Hermione happily let her, and it was very obvious, to both women, that he noticed the extra attention from his blond friend, and in fact seemed to be enjoying it quite completely.

That weekend was a Hogsmade trip, Jacob and Ginny of course went together, however Ginny insisted on inviting Luna, which naturally Jacob had no objection to. Luna purposely wore a tight fitting jumper that fully showed off her breasts as well as a pair of rather tight fitting jeans. As the day went on Luna did her best to flirt with the blond boy at every turn, and her attentions seemed to be working well, the boys attention was more focused on Luna then his actual girlfriend.

Throughout the day, Jacob offered to carry Luna's things (not Ginny's) and even bought all three of them lunch. He hardly said a word to Ginny the whole time, and when the day was over she didn't even get a good night kiss.

Men, so predictable.

When Ginny got back to her room that evening, there was a note on her bed.

_Miss Weasley._

_I believe I have found something that belongs to you. Please come retrieve it. _

_Professor Snape_

Ginny smiled widely. She practically skipped all the way down to the dungeon. She didn't know what exactly it was that he found but she was eager to find out. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on his door.

"Come in."

Ginny walked into his office seeing him holding small ball of black fur in his arms. He stood from his chair and walked over to her.

"I believe this is yours." He smiled as he handed her the purring cat.

"Thank you professor." She said taking her runaway feline. "Bad kitty running away from Gryffindor tower." Tobias didn't seem to care much for the lecture and simply closed his eyes before cuddling himself comfortably into Ginny's arms

"I see by his tag you have names him Tobias."

"I have." She smirked.

"Any reason?"

"I thought he looked like you."

Severus laughed. "Oh, how?"

"Well, he's dark and has mysterious eyes, but at the same time…cute." She said while blushing.

"Cute." Severus was now so close to Ginny she could feel him breath. "How so?"

Ginny looked into his eyes and then down to his mouth, they were calling her. Oh how she wanted to press her lips against his.

"Severus." She practically whispered.

"Yes Ginny."

"I-I…"

She couldn't get the words out, but it didn't matter, he knew what she wanted. He leaned in and kissed her; once, gently, on the lips. As she looked up into his eyes, she could have melted into his arms that very second. Severus went over to his classroom door and closed it. He then waived his wand. Ginny figured he had just done a non-verbal spell probably putting up a silencing charm.

After putting her runaway cat gently on the professors desk, Severus nearly enveloped her in his arms.

"Oh Severus." She said, her head moving on his chest, her arms now wrapped around his waist.

"I have missed you." He told her kissing the top of her head.

"I missed you too."

"Ginny." He said pulling her head from his chest and looking down into her eyes. "I want to be with you. I can't stand to seeing you with that pubescent brat any longer."

Ginny gave a small laugh. "Neither can I."

Severus smiled as he ran his long fingers though her soft red hair. "What will you do?"

"I'm already in the process of ending that relationship."

"Hum, and does this process somehow involve Miss. Lovegood?"

Ginny laughed while nodding. "You don't miss a thing do you Severus."

"Not at all." He said once again kissing her sweetly on the lips. "We can keep our relationship quiet if you would like."

"Are you sure?" She asked quizzically.

"Yes. Quiet but not secret. If someone asks me I will not lie."

"I believe I can agree to those terms." She said kissing him once more.

A few minutes later Ginny headed back to her dorm and once again she required Luna's assistance. She quickly told her friend of what had just transpired between her and Severus.

"That's wonderful." Luna smiled softly.

"So I need you to do one more thing for me."

"What?"

"I need you to kiss Jacob, in front of the entire school, in the Great Hall."

"Okay." She agreed without a second thought. Ginny had expected her to put an argument, to say that was too much.

"I'm going to have to pretend to hate you for a while."

"I'll live."

They decided to put their plan into action immediately. The next morning at breakfast Luna sat next to Jacob rather than her normal place across from Ginny.

"Good morning Jacob." She said smiled flipping her long blond hair over her shoulder, flirtatiously.

He gave a nervous sort of crooked grin back. "Morning."

Then, just as he swallowed a bite of eggs Luna put a hand on his knee and squeezed. He jumped.

"You okay?" Ginny asked him, looking honestly concerned.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine." He looked over at Luna who licked her lips seductively. He gulped.

Jacob then leaned towards Luna and whispered, "Did you do that?"

"Oh yes." She whispered back. "Did you like it?" He nodded. "Good." Luna then took both of her hands placed them on either side of his face, pulled him to her, and kissed him, long and hard, he didn't resist her and in fact wasted no time in reciprocating her affections

"Jacob!" Ginny screamed jumping from her seat and trying to sound as upset and hurt as possible. "How-how could you?"

Up at the professors table. Severus was smiling. He even let out a small laugh.

"Severus, you can't possibly think that funny?" Minerva asked him.

"I find it…entertaining."

"I…um, she kissed me." Jacob tried to defend himself.

"You didn't seem to be putting up much of a fight there."

"Um, well…sorry." With that Ginny slapped him across the face and stormed out of the room.

"Ginny, please." He called after her, placing his cool hand on his now burning cheek.

"You don't need her." Luna said wrapping her arms around his waist. "I'll give you much more than she ever would." She kissed him again.

Ginny didn't stay to see the aftermath but went straight to the dungeons. Severus excused himself from the table and went toward his office. When he arrived her found Ginny leaning against his office door, a huge smile on her face.

"You are a very good actress Miss. Weasley." He told her as they headed into his office.

"I think Luna did a better job than me. Then again," she said closing the door behind her, "I don't think she was acting that much."

"So now that you are officially no longer with him, I believe I would like to kiss my girlfriend."

"I think that is an excellent idea."

They instantly wrapped themselves in each other's arms. He kissed her gently on the forehead; she returned the favor by kissing him on the lips. "I should probably get to class."

"Yes, you should." He sighed not really wanting to release her from his arms.

"I have rounds tonight. I'll come by." Ginny reluctantly released herself from Severus' arms, he gave her a kiss good bye, and she left.

Severus felt lighter than he ever had, he hoped night came quickly.

XXX

Later that evening, just as Ginny was about to head out for rounds she saw Jacob on the couch near the fire, his lips practically massaging Luna's face. She did her best to refrain from laughing, and instead forced a roll of her eyes. She planned to leave the room without a word however Jacob felt he had to say something.

"I'm sorry Ginny." He said hopping up from the couch.

"Really, you didn't look that sorry, sucking face with Luna over there."

"I really am. I have to admit I had been thinking about her lately, but I didn't want to hurt you so I ignored my feelings. I didn't think she would kiss me like that, I just…I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for." The dreamy voice of Luna said as she wrapped her arms around Jacob's waist from behind. "You're with the right girl now."

Ginny gave a pretend look of disgust. "You want him, you can have him." She then stormed out of the common room. Her look of disgust soon turned to one a joy as she began to skip down the corridor.

She spent the next hour and half searching the castle for students out of bed. She found a couple, but was in such a good mood she let them off with a warning. When her rounds were over she made her way directly to Severus' office where she found him grading papers.

"Good evening professor." She said closing and locking the door behind her.

He rose from his chair and went to her. "Good evening." He said gentlemanly taking her hand and kissing it.

"So what shall we do this evening?" She asked looking up into his deep, dark eyes.

"Whatever you would like."

"Let me think." She said putting her finger to her chin. "I think snogging would be a good place to start."

Severus grinned as he pulled Ginny into his arms. "As you wish." The couple's mouths met.

XXX

The weeks past and no one had yet to ask Ginny or Severus about their involvement with each other. The met almost every day, though not always for long and were quite discreet about their meetings. Ginny did have to study, in was her NEWT year after all, and Severus did have classes to teach and essays to fail.

Luna and Jacob continued with their relationship and Ginny saw then rarely do more than snog each other senseless, which Ginny thought odd considering Luna had never had a boyfriend before him. The two friends had mended their 'so called' fractured friendship and they once again began to keep each other's company.

Soon the holidays were upon them and Severus pressed the issue of Ginny telling her family of their relationship.

Severus sat on the floor in front of a roaring fire his back against his couch. Ginny sat between his legs and the couple talked as they sipped on wine. Tobias decided to take the couch for himself.

"We have been together almost two months I think it's time they know." He said running the ends of her hair in his fingertips.

"I know, but they are going to freak."

"Maybe, but you are an 18 year old woman very capable of making your own decisions." He then moved her ginger hair aside before sending kisses down her neck.

Giggling, Ginny turned herself around, so she was on her knees facing him, her eyes focusing on his, a smirk suddenly playing on her lips.

"Miss. Weasley." He grinned. "I believe I am starting to rub off on you. You have inherited my smirk."

She then pressed her smirk against his. Severus wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Sev." She said after finally releasing the kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." He grinned, and just as Severus was once again about to connect his mouth to hers there was a knock at the door.

"I should get that."

"Okay, but make them leave as quickly as possible."

"Don't worry, I will." Severus stood from the floor and went to the door. He was surprise at her was behind it.

"Draco."

"Hello Severus, do you have a moment?"

"I'm actually rather busy."

"Please, it-it's important." Severus could see the desperation in his eyes, so reluctantly, and with a deep sigh, he agreed.

"I suppose." Severus opened the door and Draco entered, he immediately saw Ginny sitting by the sofa, she saw him as well.

"Hello Draco." She gave a small, uneasy smile. Although she knew she loved Severus, she was still attracted to Draco, in more ways than one, and she didn't want her boyfriend to realize it.

"Hello Ginny". The blond said.

Severus went over to Ginny taking her hands in his. "I apologize but I am going to have to cut our evening short."

"It's okay. I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed him quickly on the mouth before heading toward the door. "Come on Tobias." The little black cat jumped off the couch and headed over to his owner, hissing at Draco on the way.

Draco's eyes followed her until she was out the door. When he turned back to Severus, he was met with a scowl.

"Um, Severus. I need your help."

"With what?" he asked crossing his arms his eyes scanning his godson in suspicion.

Draco sighed as he sat down in an armchair "I-I think my wife is having an affair." His eyes were focused on his lap rather than the Potions Master.

"Really, why is that?"

Draco's grey eyes moved slowly to Severus. "She has been gone quite often in the evening and when she comes back she is in a much better mood then when she left. Plus when I ask her where she has gone her answer is simply…out."

Severus couldn't help but give an inward snicker. "What do you expect when you marry someone who you do not love and has cheated on you before your marriage?"

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised…just disappointed. I thought we were getting on well, we seemed to be, but the last few weeks, she just seems so different."

"What do you want from me? I can't change anything."

"No, but you could follow her and find out for sure if she is." Severus shook his head emphatically. He wasn't getting involved. "Please Severus."

"No!" He said sitting down on the sofa.

"Severus, please," he said rising from the chair, "you were the best spy that ever lived, I know you could-

"It's not that I couldn't, it's that I do not want to do it."

"But, why?"

Severus huffed. "So say I find out she is cheating on you, your marriage bond is now broken and you are now available."

Draco instantly knew what his godfather was implying. "Severus I assure you this has nothing to do with me wanting Ginny."

"Please! I saw the way you looked at her when she left."

"I can't help but be attracted to her, or to still harbor feelings for her, but she is with you and she seems happy and that's all I wanted for her. Please Severus I just want to know the truth about Pansy, that's all."

Still doubtful, he agreed. "Fine."

"Thank you."

"But if I find your intentions are false and that your trying to take her away from me, believe me you will live to regret it."

"Believe me Severus, I know better than to cross you."

That Saturday Severus trailed Pansy Malfoy and the two evenings that proceeded it. She was in fact seeing someone, but not for the reason Draco thought. He had sent his Godson an owl to have him meet him at the three broom sticks that evening at seven.

As he was leaving the castle to meet Draco, Ginny caught up with him just beyond the courtyard, Tobias trailing behind. "Good evening professor." She said attempting to sound casual.

"Miss Weasley." He gave a small smile.

"So I-I told someone." She admitted rocking backing and fourth on her heels.

"Oh, who?"

"Hermione."

Severus laughed, he had assumed Granger would have been one of the first she told, her and of course Miss. Lovegood who already knew. "What did she say?"

"At first she thought I was joking, but then she said she was happy, I was happy, but that she didn't understand how I could be." Again Severus laughed.

"So I assume she will be telling Ron and Harry."

"I told her she could. That way I don't have to. I know Ron at least will tell my parents and…well I am sure at some point I will be receiving a howler from my mother."

"I am sure I will as well." He responded in all seriousness.

"So where are you headed?" She asked, curious.

"I am meeting Draco. I have some information for him."

"Okay, well I'll see you later then." Ginny turned to leave expecting Tobias to follow, however the feline decided to trial after his name sake.

"Oh no you don't." Ginny said picking up the kitten. "Daddy has to go talk to Uncle Draco."

Snape's brow rose. "You did not just tell your cat I was his daddy?" Ginny just shrugged and walked away.

XXX

Draco sat at the bar in the Three Broomsticks downing his third firewhiskey in less than an hour. He was a nervous wreck. As much as he would be hurt knowing Pansy was seeing someone else, especially after her tearful reaction when she thought he had been seeing Ginny, he would admit deep down part of him hoped she was. Yes he and Pansy had been getting along well, but there was still the fact that he was married to a woman he didn't love, and as happy as he was for his godfather he was starting to regret suggesting a relationship with Ginny.

If Pansy had cheated on him he could get his love back, not that he ever really had her, but still. But now, even if he could that doesn't mean he would be able to, not with Severus Snape at her side. Draco would admit that as much as he respected the man he also feared him.

"Drowning your sorrows?" Severus asked as he sat in the stool next to him.

"I don't know, do I have a reason to?"

"You do not."

Draco took a sigh of relief. "Then what in the world has she been up to?"

"Planning your 20th birthday party."

Draco laughed. "I was freaking out over a birthday party."

"You were."

"Thanks Severus, for calming my nerves."

"No problem."

"So," Draco took a final drink from his bottle, "I take from what I saw the other evening things are going well between you and Ginny."

"Yes." He grinned. "They are going very well."

"That's good. I'm glad you're happy Severus." His words were soft and although he tried to hide it Snape could tell they were insincere.

"Thank you."

Draco's eyes moved back to his godfather. "So have you two, um, well-

"Slept together?" Draco nodded. "No we have not".

"Oh. Why?"

Severus sighed. "That's really not any of your business Draco."

"I know it's just, well, you know she is a virgin, right?"

Calmly Severus answered, "I figured she was, though I had not asked her."

"Oh, well just so you know."

Severus closed his eyes for a brief moment and when he reopened then he shown the rather intently into his godson's "Draco, I love that woman, you know that, right."

"I do," and the deciding to be rather daring or perhaps it was foolish he added, "I love her too, Severus."

Severus let out a low growling noise, his eyes narrowing at his godson. "You cannot have her Draco." He whispered in a venomous tone.

"Maybe-maybe I want her". He stated boldly, though there was a slight quiver in his voice.

"You are married to a faithful woman Draco."

"Yeah, well maybe I'll just go sleep with some floozy so I can break the vow and then win her back. I love Ginny-she belongs to me!"

Severus rose from the stood, his already tall frame towering over the younger wizard. "She does not _belong_ to anyone, but she is dating me. I love her and she loves me. You are nothing to her anymore. You broke her heart and then asked her to be your mistress, just so you can have your desires filled. You are a spoiled brat Draco you are almost twenty years old and you still haven't learned you cannot always get what you want".

Draco jumped off his stool and pulled out his wand. "I am a Malfoy I always get what I want." Draco tried to mutter a hex but was unable in that his mouth was met with Severus' fist. Draco lay flat on his back his hand on his bloody lip, Severus hovering over him.

"Stay away from Ginny, Draco, or else!" Severus then swooped out of the room.

XXX

The next morning at breakfast Ginny could tell Severus was in a rather foul mood. She was sure it didn't help that three howlers landed on his plate at breakfast. He of course didn't open them at the time. Ginny has received a letter herself, from her parents. They were not happy, but at the same time they said that if she was absolutely sure it was what she wanted then they would support her.

After a very long day Ginny headed to Severus quarters where she found a very drunk potions master.

"Sev, what have you done to yourself." She couldn't help but laugh at his inebriated state.

"I-I have decided to drrrrink away my day." He said plopping on his leather sofa a bottle of firewhiskey still in his hand.

"Is this about the howlers?" She asked sitting down next to him.

"No, Those I can handle."

"Was one from my mother?"

"No, but she did send me a letter. The howlers are from your friends and one from a man I hate very-very-very much" He said squinting down the neck of the now empty bottle.

"Severus." The drunken professor turned to his love. "What happened?" She asked putting a gentle hand on his knee.

Severus sighed. "Draco thought Pansy was having an affair and he asked me to investigate."

"Was she?"

"No, but I believe he wished she was."

Ginny's face scrunched in confusion. "Why?"

Severus turned his glazed expression over to Ginny, she could see the deep worry that lingered in his black orbs. "So he could have you."

"Oh Severus," she sighed pulling him into her arms, "that won't happen. I promise."

"I told him I love you." He said dropping his head to her lap his eyes looking unfocused into hers. "I do you know." He gave a drunken grin.

"I know. I love you too Sev." She said gently rubbing his forehead.

"He told me he would sleep with a floozy so he could break his marriage vow and then he would come for you. He said he's a Malfoy and a Molfoy always gets what they want."

"Oh Severus. I love you, you don't have to worry about Draco, okay." Ginny was in love with Severus Snape, she knew that, did she love Draco, in a way yes, but it was different. Draco was her first love, it was, well puppy love, but with Severus, just being held in his arms evoked feelings she never knew possible.

"One of the howlers was from him. He said that you were his and that he would have my job, blah, blah, blah."

"Who were the other two from?"

"Your lovely friends who decided to call me a variety of colorful names." He said then trying to sit up but fell back down into her lap.

"They'll get over it."

"I suppose." Severus gave a small crooked smile as he looked deep into Ginny's eyes. "Ginny."

"Yes."

He may not have been in complete control of his senses at the moment but his mind knew what he felt, what he wanted to feel. "I know you never have, but…I want to make love to you."

Ginny could tell he was indeed serious, but he was also very drunk. "You are completely pissed Sev."

"I-I'm fine." He said finally managing to sit up. "I can do it." He reached his hand for her cheek, but it ended up on her shoulder.

"Let me get you a sober-up potion." Ginny got from the couch and went to his private stores. When she came back he was passed out on the couch. Ginny pulled a blanket over him and left a note along with the bottle of sober up on his coffee table.

XXX

The following day Ginny found Severus absent from the breakfast table, since she had a free period before her first class she decided to go check on him, worried he may still be passed out from his drunken state the night before. When arriving at his chambers she decided to forgo knocking and just used the password. When she entered she was greeted not only by the sight of Severus but of Draco and the Headmistress as well.


	7. A simple Choice

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Thanks to my reviewers.**

**Now on with chapter six.**

_Chapter Six_

_A Simple Choice_

"Miss Weasley, just the topic of conversation." Draco said a sly smirk pulling to his lips.

"Is that so?" Ginny gave Draco a suspicious glance before heading over to Severus. "Sev, what's going on?"

"So it is true." Minerva sighed. "You two are seeing each other." The Scottish woman complexion paled slightly. How could she not have seen this? A student/teacher relationship. Unbelievably scandalous.

Ginny held herself high, she didn't care what the Headmistress or anyone else thought. At least not anymore, not that she ever should have, she realized that now. "So, I'm of age, and there is no rules against it." Ginny defended their relationship.

Severus' suddenly looked ten years older than he was, his dark eyes were filled with hurt and betrayal.

"Ginny." Severus said taking her hand and looking into her eyes. "Draco has told the board of governors about our relationship and I am afraid they have given me an alternative. Either I resign or I stop seeing you."

"No." Ginny shook her head fervently. "Sev, that-that's not fair. We haven't done anything wrong."

The young Ravenclaw suddenly felt a lump of fear settle into the pit of her stomach. She couldn't lose him. Not now.

"No," he sighed, delicately moving a strand of her beautiful red hair behind her ears, "but life is not always fair."

"No, Sev." She said wrapping her arms around him. "I won't let them do this." Still holding Severus she turned her head toward the boy she once thought herself in love with. "Why-why would you do this Draco? Why?"

Draco, ever the Malfoy stayed his cool, calm, collected self. "To show you he values his job more then you. Don't you see Ginny, he has been using you. You are young and beautiful and all that he wants from you his your beauty, your warm body to fill his otherwise cold, empty bed."

"That's not true." Ginny yelled. "You're lying!"

Draco's face softened, as he took another step to Ginny. "You are not thinking clearly, love." He smiled at her, and gave her a look that just a year ago would have made her putty in his arms. But that was before…before she realized what real, true, love.

Ginny looked back up at Severus who now had a distant look in his haunted eyes.

"See, he can't even look at you, you are meant to be with me, my darling and now that you are no longer being manipulated by a man twice your age you can come home with me."

"Draco, You're married."

The blond former Slytherin smirked. "I won't be for much longer. The bond will break by the end of the day."

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "I told you before I'm not sleeping with you."

Draco chuckled lightly. "Silly girl, I didn't need you. I found a willing participant."

"Draco that-that's evil."

"No, it's manipulative and sneaky which is why I was in Slytherin. Now, let's leave the old potions professor to himself and we can begin our life together."

He reached out his hand for hers expecting her to take it immediately.

Ginny glanced over at Minerva who looked absolutely horrified at her former student. She had always thought Draco was an arrogant stuck up, bigoted brat, but Ginny had been his friend, and Severus was his godfather, and now he was betraying both of them.

Ginny has never thought Draco capable of such duplicity. For years her brother and Harry kept telling her that he was nothing but an uncaring, selfish ferret, but she didn't want to believe them, she refused to, but now, it looks as though they were right. How could she have been so stupid?

"I-I will not go with you. I love Severus."

Suddenly, Ginny felt a warm, soft hand on his shoulder. It was her beloved. "Severus, please don't give up on us. No after we have come this far. I love you."

Severus took a long deep breath, his worried frown slowly turned to a small smile.

He then kneeled down in front of her, gazing into her beautiful bright, brown eyes. "I love you too Ginny, and I would never leave you. You are worth far more than any job." Ginny smiled before kissing him softly.

Draco's fists were clenched his teeth grinding. Minerva was watching the three with great interest.

"After Lily I never thought I would love again, but you...you wonderful amazing young woman have shown me I can. You have mended my heart." Severus reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. Opening it he reviled a rather large diamond on a gold band.

"Ginny, love, I am a man with many faults, but I love you with all the passion that I possess, and I simply want to be with you forever. Generva Molly Weasley will you do me the immense honor of becoming my wife."

Suddenly Ginny fears of losing her love floated away as she gazed down at the sparkling ring. "Oh Sev. Yes, a thousand times yes." She pulled him into a searing kiss. Severus pulled away from her momentarily so he could slip the ring onto her finger then retaking her back into his arms.

"No-no, Ginny, it's me you love." Draco interrupted. His face contorted in anger and frustration. "Me. It's me who took you to the Yule Ball, I was the one who showed you what love was."

Ginny shook her head before resting it on Severus' chest. "You also showed me what heart ache is. Something Severus has never done."

"Mr. Malfoy." Minerva finally interjected. "I think it's time you left."

Draco quickly pulled himself together changing his shocked and defeated expression into one of cool indifference. "Fine! Your still terminated Snape." And with that Draco turned and quickly swept from the room.

XXX

Three days later Ginny was sitting on the ornamented antique rug which covered the cold stone floors, helping her fiancé pack up twenty years' worth of possessions. Tobias was attempting to help as well by playing with inside the box flaps.

"What about this Sev?" Ginny held up a picture of Severus and Draco taken at his graduation.

"I'll keep it. Maybe one day he will get his head out of his rear end and beg me for forgiveness."

Ginny gave a small laugh as she wrapped the picture in bubble wrap then adding a cushioning charm. "Do you think Pansy will leave him?"

"I don't know." Severus sighed as he sat cross legged down next to his fiancé, then kissing her on the top of her head. "She certainly has grounds to."

"So," Severus began taking his intended's hand in his own. "Now that pretty much everyone in the wizarding world knows of our engagement have you had to deal with any negative attention?"

Ginny laughed. "Quite the opposite actually. Everyone thinks it's beyond romantic that you have given up your job for me."

Severus smiled as he looked down at their joined hands, his thumb running softly of her palm, and then into her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sev." Ginny said kissing him sweetly on the cheek. "Now." She began, as she summoned another box. "How do you-

Her words were stopped by the force of Severus lips crashing into hers. "I think we are done packing for now." Severus moved his mouth down his fiancés neck and to her collar bone just under the neck of her shirt. Ginny let out a small moan at the feel of his soft, wet lips on her skin. Severus placed his hands on her waist as he moved his mouth back to hers. He ran his tongue along her lips which she soon parted allowing his tongue to enter. Ginny's hands were now rummaging through the inch of hair on his head.

Severus slowly began to move his hands under his fiancés jumper and shirt, his fingers slowly creeping their way up her waist. Ginny moaned as his warm hands reached her breasts.

"Ginny." He whispered in her ear as he reached around her back.

"Yes." She breathed.

"Let me make love to you." He said just as his fingers reached the hook of her bra.

"Yes." She was ready now. She knew Severus was the one, her only one.

Pulling off her jumper and shirt her unhooked bra fell from her shoulder, exposing her ample breasts for the first time, moving his hands to her perfect mounds he continued to worship her body with his mouth. Ginny suddenly felt passion arise in her she never thought imaginable. Her entire body tingled with anticipation. With a little prompting from Severus, Ginny found her hands nervously making their way towards his chest as she began to unbuttoned his shirt.

"Bed." He whispered in her ear just before he picked up the woman he loved and carried her to his room. After gently placing her on the soft covers he quickly shut and locked his door. Pulling off his trousers he joined her on the bed.

"Sev." She said as Severus pulled off her skirt tossing it to the floor.

"Yes my love." He said as he gently laid himself on top of her.

"I-I've never-

"I know. I will be gentle. I promise."

…And he was.

XXX

Pansy sat at her kitchen table her hands wrapped around a warm cup of tea. Her eyes, full of hurt and heartache stared at her husband who was sitting just across from her. "I don't understand Draco. We were getting along so well. I was really starting to think our marriage was going to work."

She had felt their bond fail the moment it happened, her wedding ring loosened from her finger and fell to the floor. She had immediately gone to her mother who comforted her the best she could until the young bride finally found the courage to face her husband several days later.

Draco closed his eyes briefly, letting out a long deep sigh. "I am sorry Pansy."

"You keep saying that but for some reason I don't think you are."

"I really am. I…" He trailed off not really knowing what else to say. He was sorry he had hurt her. At least he was now that he could see the pain in her beautiful dark eyes.

"Was it Weasley?" She asked softly, dreading the possibility.

Draco sighed. "No. Just some girl I met at a pub. I was drunk Pansy." He lied. "I wasn't thinking straight". He had not told Pansy the truth, nor had he planned to. It was now obvious that he had ruined any chance of a relationship with Ginny, even in friendship. He had also betrayed one of his best friends. The best man at his wedding, the man he saw as a father-figure. Once again Draco had fucked up his life. Pansy was all he had left, he had to at least try and salvage his marriage.

"Pansy please, I really am sorry. It didn't mean anything to me. I really would like to try and work this out, please."

Pansy sighed before rising from her seat and walking around the table to her husband. "Draco." She said sitting next to him. "I want you to take a wizards oath that you will never cheat on me again."

He knew he didn't have a choice, she wouldn't trust him otherwise. "If that is what it takes to prove my loyalty to you then I will."

XXX

Severus lay besides his fiancé, a soft smile on his lips as he watched her sleep. She was so beautiful, he was so lucky. He had just made love to not only a completely gorgeous woman, but one that he was madly and deeply in love with. She was not Lily, but then again no one ever could be, and the truth was Ginny Weasley was more than Lily could have ever been to him. In fact in a few short months she would be his wife. His wife. Severus Snape, the greasy git, the dungeon bat, was going to marry an 18 year old beauty. A beauty that he knew loved him, inside and out.

It felt almost too good to be true and if fact part of him still believed he didn't deserve her.

Christmas break would begin the next day and he and Ginny would be leaving together. He would be staying at his family's home at Spinners End just until he could secure flat. They would be married the coming summer and Ginny had planned to train as a healer in the potions department, and Severus would simply expand his independent business. Money really wasn't an issue for him anyway, he had the Prince family fortune, but he didn't like to sit idle.

Severus gently got out of bed not wanting to wake her, pulled on sweats and a T-shirt and headed into the kitchen. To his dismay he found that their little feline friend left him a little present. Severus magically cleaned up the mess before locating the cat under the couch.

"I am not happy with you, you little fur ball. You lucky I didn't step in it." He picked up the black cat by the tuff of his neck and tossed him outside of his quarters. Quarters that had been his home for the past twenty years. He had to admit part of him would miss teaching, but Ginny was worth far more.

"Did he scratch up your sofa?" Ginny who was wearing nothing more than one of Severus' T-shirts asked having just witnessed him throw the cat out the door.

"No." Severus laughed. "But he left me a lovely present in the kitchen." He said before kissing his fiancé on the cheek.

Ginny chuckled tossing her long red hair over her shoulder. "That's our fault for leaving him locked up in the room for several hours."

"Well yes, we were preoccupied." He said running his hands down her arms the taking her hands.

"Yes we were." Ginny smiled as she looked up into his deep dark eyes. "I love you Sev."

"I love you to Ginny. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, actually, you drained all my energy you know."

With a small laugh he led her to the kitchen table. "I will make you something."

Moments later Severus placed a plate of cheese and crackers in front of her before sitting down beside her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said taking a cracker from the plate.

Just then there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Severus strode over to the door expecting Minerva or one of the other staff members and opened it.

"Draco." He growled his name through gritted. "You have two seconds to give me a reason not to hex you here and now."

"Severus, please I-I came to apologize."

Severus raised an eyebrow of disbelief. "Hum. I don't trust you."

"Please, my intentions are pure, I swear."

"Just a moment." Severus closed the door and went back over to Ginny. "Draco is here and would like to apologize. It is up to you."

Ah evil smirk filled the normally innocent face of the Head Girl. "Oh I'd love to hear him grovel. Just let me go change."

"Wait. Keep what you have on."

"Severus this shirt barely goes below my knees."

"Exactly. I want him to know what we have been doing and what he will never have."

Ginny laughed. "That's mean."

"I know, but he does not deserve my kindness or yours for that matter."

"Be that as it may, I will not have Draco see me dressed like this. I won't give him the satisfaction." She then strode off toward the room.

Severus went back over to the door and let him in. "Ginny is changing she will be out in a moment."

"C-changing." Severus smirked and nodded. "So she and you finally-

"Not that it is any of your business, but yes." Just then Ginny exited Severus room, she was wearing the same T-shirt but also a pair of Severus sweatpants. She realized that most of her clothes were still in the sitting room.

"Did you want something Draco?" Ginny said instantly going over to Severus and wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Yes…I wanted to apologize for my behavior. Ginny, from the very beginning I should have listened to my feelings, to my heart. It was wrong of me to lead you on and it was wrong of me to ask you to have an affair with me, twice." Severus rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I knew how Severus felt about you and I told him to try and develop a relationship with you simply because I wanted both of you to be happy, but then, when you two really did get together I-I became jealous"

Draco's eyes momentarily diverted to his feet as he swallowed back a lump of guilt. "Severus I'm sorry," he continued, his eyes now looking at his godfather, "you have been like a father to me and I acted…like a fool. I'm truly sorry about losing your job. I did try and talk to the governors but they won't budge. I screwed up royally. I hope that maybe one day you both can find it in your hearts to forgive me."

"Did Pansy forgive you?" Ginny asked bluntly.

Draco nodded. "But she made me take a wizards oath that I would never cheat on her again."

Severus laughed. "Smart woman."

"I forgive you Draco." Ginny said. "But don't expect me to trust you the way I did before."

"I don't. I would like your friendship however, and yours as well Severus."

"I suppose I can give you another chance." Severus, by nature was a bitter man, but Draco was his godson, and Ginny the love of his life, so if she could forgive him, then he would as well.

"Thank you, both of you." Draco gave a quick nod and then, not wanting to wear of his welcome, he left.

"Do you think he meant it?" Severus asked.

"I suppose only time will tell."

**Please Review**


	8. Happily Ever After

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazingly, fabulously, creative would of Harry Potter.**

**Thank you to my reviewers and those of you who added my story to alerts. I have changed bits and pieces of the story, some spelling errors and added a few lines here and there. I am, however still looking for a BETA to make it look a little more professional.**

**Now on with the Epilog…**

_Epilog_

_Happily Ever After_

**5 years later**

Ginny Snape lay on her couch, her swollen ankles resting in a pile of fluffy pillows, her hand resting atop bulging belly. "Just two more weeks, and I will get to hold you in my arms."

Tobias who was resting on the opposite arm of the couch let out a tiny meow before yawning and closing his eyes. Since the early months of Ginny's pregnancy her cat all but refused to leave her side. Severus smiled as he watched his wife rest. The poor thing had been so exhausted as of late, it was understandable of course, she was carrying his son. "Here you are." Severus said handing his wife a cool glass of lemonade.

"Thank you sweetie." Ginny gave her husband a quick kiss as she took the glass, then taking a refreshing sip from the straw.

"How are you feeling?" Severus asked as he scratched the top of the cats head before sitting himself down on the floor besides the couch.

"Tired. I just want the little guy to be born."

Severus smiled as he placed his hand on his wife's stomach just beside her own. "You hear that Zander Severus Snape. You best not be late."

Ginny laughed. "No, you best not be. Poor Pansy had Scoripus three weeks late. The woman was miserable."

"I still cannot believe Draco named his child that, even if it is tradition in the Black family to be named after a constellation. If they were that set on going that rout why not Leo, or Phoenix, or even Dorado, those are at least tolerable."

"Coming from the man named Severus." Severus very badly wanted comment on her remark, but already being fully aware that pregnant woman have hormonal and sometime violent mood swings, he refrained. "Besides,"Ginny continued, "They're calling him Score for short."

"That is not much better. At least they didn't go to the lengths Lovegood and her husband did by naming their daughter after some fictional beast supposedly found in the Alps, what was it?"

"Bellareinous."

"Right. At least Potter has the decency to give his child a normal name." Severus added.

Ginny cocked her head and smirked. "Really, because when Harry and Hermione asked you to be the godfather I believe your exact words were 'Why in the bloody hell did you have to name him James Sirius."

Severus laughed. "Yes, well you can understand my annoyance can you not?"

"Yes, I can." Ginny gave an amused smile before looking up into her husband's eyes. She had always loved his eyes, even before she knew she loved him. "I hope he has your eyes Sev."

"I suppose that's okay, as long as he doesn't have my nose."

Ginny leaned in and kissed her husband's large, slightly hooked nose. "I think it's perfect."

**11 years later**

Ginny looked proudly down at her son. Her oldest was going off to school for the first time. She was nervous for him of course, but at the same time she knew he would be fine. He had his three best friends after all. James who was a year older, as well as Scorpius and Bellareinous (Bella for short) were in his same year. Plus Harry and Hermione's second son Albus Severus would be joining the gang in another year, as well as Draco's twin daughters Lyra and Libra.

Severus was quite stunned when he found out Harry decided to name his boy after him. At first he thought The-Boy-Who-Live was making some sick joke, but when he found he was being sincere Severus was really truly touched.

Ginny ran her hand down her son dark, chin length hair as she smiled. "Remember Zander." Ginny told the 11 year old boy who was almost an exact replica of his father (minus the nose, which Severus had been very thankful for). "It doesn't matter what house you are in, your father and I will be proud of you just the same."

"I know mum." Ginny gave her son a final hug before her husband handed off their six year old daughter so he could say his proper good byes.

Severus kneeled down to his level, placing his hands on his sons small shoulders. Zander did indeed overall look just like his father, but he would not be the tall, lanky boy Severus once was. The boy's frame was more like his uncles Fed and George and would most likely, follow in their footsteps and become a phenomenal beater for his house team.

"Zan." Severus smiled at his name sake. He was such a wonderful boy, and a perfect combination of both he and Ginny. "I want you to know that, I know you will do well at Hogwarts."

Zander smiled at his father's word. "I will make you proud dad, I promise."

"I know you will. You are bright and brave and kind, and I love you very much." Severus told his son the words he had always longed for his own father to tell him.

"Thank you dad. I love you too."

"And your mother is right," He added finally, "it doesn't matter what house you are in."

"Even if it's Gryffindor?" Although he mother was in the house of the lions, as well as all his uncles, Severus made no attempt to hide his overall distain for the impetuous group of blustering dunderheads.

Severus smiled. "Even if it's Gryffindor."

Zander gave his parents and little sister a final hug before boarding the train with Scoripus, Bella and James.

"He'll do great." Ginny told her husband pulling him into a hug as they watched the train slowly head down the tracks.

"I know he will. Where's Eve?" He asked glancing around for his daughter.

Ginny pointed over to their red headed brown eyed daughter who was over talking with the Potter's daughter Lily and son Albus.

"Ah. I did not see your brother Ron, wasn't his daughter supposed to start this year." He asked as they headed over to the Potter's.

Ginny nodded. "She's going to attend Bobaxtons. Her mother's wishes."

Severus gave a snorted laugh. "Well that's what he gets for marrying a bossy French woman."

"Yes, he finally found a woman that can keep him in his place, but I suppose we can say the same for you."

Severus stopped walking, his face looking suddenly quite annoyed. "Excuse me. I am the head of the household thank you very much."

"Perhaps", she said leaning up and kissing the tip of his nose, "but I am the neck and I can move the head anyway I want."

Severus just shook his head. "You are an insolent wretch you know that." He said jokingly.

"Yes." Ginny said kissing her husband sweetly on the corner of his mouth. "But I'm _your_ insolent wretch."

"And don't you forget it."

"Never."

Severus smiled down at his beautiful wife, a wife to that day he still didn't fully feel he deserved. "I love you Ginny. So, so much."

"I know you do, Sev, and love you too. Forever and ever."

_The End_

_**Please Review**_

_A/N: I took the line: but I am the neck and I can move the head anyway I want." from the movie My Big Fat Greek Wedding._

_I wanted to thank all of you who have read and reviewed my story. I'm sure some of you may have noticed that I have done some editing work, I also combined some of the original chapters, so there are less then when I originally posted the story. _


	9. Authors Note

I am looking for someone who is willing to go through this story and edit it for me. I didn't have a BETA for it, and it shows, if you are willing, please let me know. Thank you.


End file.
